


music to watch boys to

by PadsDrunkAgain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Horny Teenagers, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Self-Discovery, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 24,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadsDrunkAgain/pseuds/PadsDrunkAgain
Summary: Es el último curso en Hogwarts y Sirius se propone hacerse a todas las Ravenclaw que le quedan por catar.Pero se distrae con cicatrices de hombre lobo y dedos de pianista.





	1. highway to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí mi último fanfic de Sirius y Remus cuando nadie lo llamaba Wolfstar.
> 
> Volver al fandom después de 13 años es maravilloso. Probadlo.

Herbología es aburrida a matar y si Sirius no se suicida cada vez que entra al invernadero es porque 1) Tiene la esperanza de que un día hablen de técnicas para acelerar el crecimiento de los cogollos en la marihuana; y 2) Es una de las pocas asignaturas en las que se sale del castillo y salir del castillo siempre está bien porque puede acabar en A) Hogsmeade, B) Quidditch o C) Correr como Canuto.

Mete un dedo en la tierra en la que se supone que tienen que trasplantar la Flor Voladora. No sabe si está a la temperatura correcta o no. De repente tiene la certeza de que no lo sabrá jamás. Es demasiado tarde. Está en su último curso y la cuenta atrás le urge a invertir su tiempo en conocimientos quizás no muy útiles pero más productivos.

En 17 minutos se le han acabado las gilipolleces que tenía preparadas para distraer a James durante la clase. Se queda observando la increíble capacidad de Peter para desordenar todos sus apuntes, tirar dos medidores al suelo, mancharse la nariz de tierra y mancharle las gafas a James en lo que éste pronuncia _necesitas ayuda._  

James recoge uno de los pergaminos del suelo y cuando se levanta hay un chisporroteo casi imperceptible tras sus gafas. Las piernas de Evans le pasan demasiado cerca y y se levanta rápido. Quedan a la misma altura durante una fracción de segundo y a Sirius le parece ver como ella le roza la mano con un nudillo pero no es capaz de discernir la vida real de las alucinaciones que le está produciendo el sopor del invernadero.

Hay un destello en los ojos esmeralda de Lily pero ella baja las pestañas cuando llega al lado de Remus y deja un tiesto medio lleno de tierra en la mesa. Remus no la mira. Mete los dedos en la tierra de su propio tiesto, dedos largos de pianista, de escritor, de lector, de bebedor de te, de hombre lobo. Busca a tientas en la tierra con una concentración fuera de lo normal y rodea con cuidado las raíces de la Flor Voladora. La extrae con la suavidad del que sostiene material radioactivo o un cachorro recién nacido.

Esos dedos enganchados a unos brazos pálidos y unas patas más larguiruchas aún. No es la primera vez que Sirius se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha crecido Remus. No es la primera vez que se fija en sus hombros, en el ángulo obtuso de su mandíbula, en las pecas debajo del pómulo izquierdo. En esa mirada de actividad reposada, preparada tanto para abrir el Mapa del Merodeador como para pasar la tarde leyendo un peñazo de novela _muggle_. En la nariz infinita que cae hacia unos labios finos que nunca quedan entreabiertos. La adolescencia le ha dado un aire distraído que le permite ocultar lo mucho que le importa todo. Como las dos cicatrices aún rosadas entre el cuello y el inicio del hombro derecho que insiste en intentar tapar con el cuello de la camisa. El flequillo le cae sobre los ojos, se lo aparta con la mano, se mancha la frente de tierra. Y levanta la vista y ahí está, esa mirada interrogativa Lupin que significa _qué_ pero también _ya, ya lo sé_.

Otra estúpida risita ahogada de Amanda Crowe en respuesta a otro estúpido comentario de Lucius Malfoy y Sirius no sabe si será capaz de contener las ganas de tirarles un tiesto a la cabeza. Las clases compartidas con Slytherin suelen tener su gracia. Pero en Herbología, Sirius sólo vería _su gracia_ si el tiesto acertara, como mínimo, a uno de los dos.

\- ¿Quieres un autógrafo, Black?

 _Puto_ _Malfoy_.

   
\- Ah, ¿pero sabes escribir?  
\- Ay, perdona, no quería ofenderte. ¿Te enseño?  
\- Preferiría tirarme desde la Torre de Astronomía, gracias.

No ha sido su mejor respuesta, pero es suficiente para que Lucius suelte aire por la nariz y achique los ojos con esa sonrisa viperina que ha estado practicando los dos últimos años.

Amanda Crowe le hace un comentario en voz baja mientras se derrite por dentro. Sirius lo ve. Sirius ve a las chicas. Ve más allá de las caídas de pestañas y las faldas cortas, sabe cómo funciona el engranaje que lleva al éxito o al fracaso. Es una pena porque aún se le escapa alguna Ravenclaw de vez en cuando y séptimo se presenta como una apoteosis final legendaria que no puede malgastar con chiquilladas.


	2. confortably numb

Entrenamiento, duchas, final de un día de mierda.

Las piernas de James cuelgan del observatorio de la Torre de Astronomía. Sirius está estirado a lo largo del borde. Se pasan el porro tantas veces que ya no saben cuál de los dos era el propietario. El lago brilla con fuerza y hace un frío del carajo.

\- Estoy preocupado, Canuto. Creo que Peter va a morir al día siguiente de acabar el curso.

\- Tío, queda un montón para eso. Seguro que se calma.

\- Eso espero.

 

Cierra los ojos mientras James parlotea sobre Lily. Habla de su pelo, de sus piernas, de sus bufidos, de sus delicados dedos sosteniendo pergaminos durante las horas de estudio, de cómo entorna los ojos con desaprobación y de _ese_ desprecio que está casi seguro de que se transformó en otra cosa hace tiempo.

 - Joder, James. No sé cómo esa nuez que tienes por cerebro almacena tanta información.

\- Es Lily, tío. – Y podría seguir hablando de sus ojos, de esa media sonrisa que se le dibuja el oler los libros cuando cree que nadie la ve, de las carcajadas que le arranca Remus y del inexplicable olor a vainilla que persiste en la habitación de los chicos si ella ha estado allí unas horas antes. Pero no hace falta que diga nada más.

\- ¿Crees que encontrarás una?

\- ¿Qué? – Su primera reacción es inspeccionar el porro. Igual estaba en mal estado.

\- Que si crees que encontrarás a una chica que te haga lo mismo que Lily me hace a mí.

\- ¿Ignorarte? ¿Volverte gilipollas?

Patada.

\- Eres subnormal, Sirius.

Risas.

\- No lo sé, Cornamenta. No soy tan imbécil como tú. Me gustan todas, pero ninguna lo suficiente como para querer verle la jeta cada día de mi vida.

\- Yo quiero verle la jeta a Lily cada día de mi vida. Supongo que es ahí cuando te das cuenta.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que estás enamorado, Canuto.

 


	3. long nights

Igual son las secuelas de Herbología pero han apagado la luz hace más de una hora y cuarto y Sirius sigue dando vueltas en la cama. A tientas, encuentra la varita y se incorpora. Susurra _Olentia Vesicas_ apuntando a la punta del cigarro recién encendido, que queda rodeada por una burbuja que captura el humo para que Peter no vuelva a tener uno de sus ataques de asma.

Una raja entre las cortinas le deja vislumbrar una línea fina de ese paisaje que podría describir de memoria. Ahora hace un frío del carajo, pero a veces se está que te cagas escuchando a Remus leer bajo cualquier árbol. Y otras veces, se puede volar a ras de suelo para levantar el manto de hojas que lo tiñe todo de ocre. Y otras, hace tanto calor que tienen que ir al puto lago y bañarse como si no hubieran visto jamás el agua. James siempre queda primero haciendo saltar las piedras sobre la superficie y luego es deber para con la humanidad hacer competiciones de _todo_ y medirse _todo_ porque James siempre insiste en que él es más alto y la tiene más grande y todo el mundo sabe que eso es mentira.

 _De que estás enamorado, Canuto_. Qué gran gilipollez. A veces le gustaría desentrañar el gran misterio de James Potter llegando a los 17 sin ningún esguince cerebral. Qué gran gilipollez, joder. Sirius Black y el amor es como hablar de Quejicus y el esmalte de uñas rosa. A ojos de Sirius Orion Black, el amor es una terrible mierda que te atrofia los sentidos y te deshace por dentro y no te deja pensar con claridad. James le ha contado diez mil quinientas cincuenta y ocho veces que no, que es cosquilleo bajo el ombligo y alas en los pies y adrenalina despertando todos los músculos del cuerpo.

Pero a Sirius esa definición le cuadra más con lo que siente cuando James dice _ya lo tengo, Black_. O cuando Peter entra a la habitación sonriente mostrando una poción nueva de un color imposible. O cuando Remus soluciona con un golpe de varita una intrincada travesura. O cuando Remus grita como un maníaco a favor de Gryffindor en unas semifinales. O cuando Remus les pone otro disco de insoportable _jazz_. O cuando Remus prepara cerveza de mantequilla de alta graduación. O cuando Remus lee en voz alta. O cuando Remus abre los ojos después de una noche de luna llena.

Reconoce a la perfección unos dedos largos de pianista, de escritor, de lector, de bebedor de te, de hombre lobo que abren la cortina.

\- No puedes engañar a mi olfato, Canuto.

\- Y eso que me he duchado hoy.


	4. as we grow

\- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Lunático?  
\- Pues no.  
\- ¿Es por la luna?  
\- Creo que no, queda más de una semana. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sube los pies y cruza las piernas al otro lado de la cama. Lleva puestos unos calcetines gordos granates que le regaló la madre de James las navidades pasadas. Los párpados caídos, el flequillo en plena locura hacia mil direcciones. Solo le ha mirado una vez a los ojos. Ahora escudriña la colcha de Sirius como si tuviera que desentrañar el más grande de los misterios, más grande aún que el de la supervivencia sin lesiones de por vida de James Potter.

\- Este puto día de mierda, que parece que no quiere acabarse.  
\- Da miedo, ¿eh?

Sirius pregunta con el cigarro pegado al labio.

\- ¿El qué?  
\- Que se acaba.  
\- ¿Cómo…?

Remus baja la mirada y suelta un poco de aire por la nariz mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa. Sirius coge todo el aire del mundo por la nariz y también lo suelta.

\- Puto Lupin…  
\- Tranquilo, después de calmar a Peter cada dos tardes, creo que puedo contigo.

Brillo desafiante en los ojos Black.

\- Inténtalo.  
\- Bueno, en cuanto salgamos de aquí vamos a bebernos todo el alcohol de Las Tres Escobas. Podrás tirarle la caña a Madame Rosmerta sin tener una hora a la que irte. Nos mudaremos a Londres. Os enseñaré a jugar a los dardos y un hechizo-escudo que evitará muchos accidentes. Cada día será sábado y vuestro mayor incordio será que yo vuelva a insistiros para que dejéis de hacer el vago y decidáis de una vez por todas qué queréis hacer en la vida. Iremos a todos los conciertos y festivales. Igual incluso consigo arrastraros a ver algún musical en el West End. No volverás a ver un examen en tu vida. Y si no acaba de convencerte, siempre puedo regalarte una botella de whisky de fuego que hará que olvides la insoportable existencia de tu ser.  
\- Joder, Lunático. Haces que todo suene de puta madre.  
\- Gracias, supongo. ¿Mejor?  
\- Hombre, me acabo de imaginar viendo el amanecer al borde del Támesis con tres imbéciles más y una botella vacía en la mano. No está nada mal.

Siguen hablando de todo y nada durante un rato. Sirius nota cómo se le relajan los hombros y los párpados y de repente y sin pensarlo, suelta:

\- ¿Y si nos vamos a vivir juntos?

A Remus se le tensan los hombros y los párpados y meditando cada palabra, suelta:

\- No sé si a Lily le va a hacer gracia compartir el baño con cuatro cazurros como nosotros.  
\- ¿Qué coño pinta Lily en todo esto? Hablo de nosotros dos.

Remus se queda en silencio. Igual a él tampoco le apetece compartir baño con un cazurro como Sirius.

\- Lunático, seamos realistas. Ya hemos perdido a James. Y Peter igual muere antes de que acabe el curso... Bueno, si estás en plan generoso, podemos dejar que duerma en el sofá.

Remus tiene esa mirada que le habla todo el rato y le dice cosas que a veces no entiende. Suspira con los ojos cerrados y entonces le sonríe. Al soltar el aire suelta un pequeño gemido, de cansancio y de satisfacción.

\- Se puede intentar.

El cigarro se ha consumido hace rato y Remus anuncia que vuelve a su cama. Dice _buenas noches, Canuto_ y Canuto esa noche sueña con ciudades luminosas y abiertas a todas las posibilidades, con callejones en los que descubre cómo vivir a lo grande y chicas de pestañas largas que le guiñan un ojo y le dicen _ahora te toca a ti_.


	5. the boxer

Una semana más tarde, llega ese momento de los lunes en que Sirius necesita apartarse el pelo de la cara. Lo aprendió en quinto, de las Hufflepuff de tercero. Alguna lumbreras trajo un paquete de lápices de casa y de repente las Puffies se convirtieron en clones con un moño atravesado por un lápiz amarillo y negro. Sirius no tiene un lápiz, ni lo quiere. La varita le es suficiente. 

No sabe muy bien cómo ha ocurrido, pero Remus ha dicho _hay que empezar a estudiar para los EXTASIS_ y Peter y James han dicho _sí, es verdad, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer_. Y Sirius sabe que hay mil millones de cosas mejores que hacer pero puede que Remus tenga hoy razón (como siempre) y acaban en la biblioteca. 

Historia de la magia sigue siendo el mismo peñazo de siempre. Elfos contra trolls, trolls contra centauros, centauros contra elfos. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Hay unas Ravenclaw un par de mesas más allá. Simula que las ignora y nota sus miradas quemándole las manos mientras se recoloca la varita en el pelo. Y risitas y comentarios en voz baja. No puede oírlas pero sabe de lo que hablan. Espera unos minutos y después las estudia. A cuál se tiraría y dónde y cómo. 

Tarda exactamente una hora y veintitrés minutos en anunciar que ya no puede más. Recoge sus cosas y sale de la biblioteca en busca de aire y de vida. Le apetece volar un rato y cruza dos pasillos y sube un tramo de escaleras en dirección a los dormitorios de Gryffindor. O se dirigiría si no le hubiera visto. 

Amanda Crowe tiene la espalda pegada a la pared y tiembla un poco, con las mejillas encendidas y el brillo en los ojos de quien desespera esperando. Lucius, con la mano apoyada cerca de su cara y barrándole escapatoria, le sonríe cerca y susurra alguna guarrada que hace que el tembleque de ella aumente. Es un tío alto y esbelto y parece una serpiente a punto de atacar. 

Decide pasar rápido por su lado. Malfoy es retrasado pero cortarle el rollo con una tía le parece demasiado incluso para un imbécil como él. 

\- Vaya, parece que tenemos público. 

Sirius abandona su plan de sigilo y contraataca rápido. 

\- No insistas, Lucius. No quiero verte desnudo. Ni para uno rapidito. 

Lucius se mueve con suavidad, como si la vida formara parte de un baile de dignidad y elegancia. Amanda ha dejado de temblar. Aprieta los labios con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de gritar o de salir corriendo. Lucius baja las escaleras dejándose caer hasta quedar a dos peldaños de él. 

\- ¿Sabes qué, Black? Últimamente te veo muy subidito. Y normalmente, te ignoraría. Dejaría que camparas a tus anchas por ese mundo tuyo del que te crees semidiós o algo así. Pero… - Coge aire entre dientes, haciendo un sonido que a Sirius le pone los pelos de punta. – La edad me está haciendo perder la paciencia. 

Lucius invade ese espacio personal que solo se invade en la cama o en las peleas con sangre. Se sopla el flequillo, rubio blanquecino, y por arte de magia, no vuelve a caerle sobre los ojos. 

\- No te acerques un centímetro más, Malfoy, o te parto la cara.

Esa sonrisa serpenteante con firma Malfoy le hierve la sangre.

\- Joder, Black, el aliento te huele a perro muerto. 

Y ZAS.

No sabe cómo ha sido pero el primer derechazo sólo le roza el mentón. Lucius es lo bastante rápido como retroceder y subir un escalón y antes de que se dé cuenta, le pega un empujón y Sirius empieza a rodar escaleras abajo. Se le clavan libros, escalones, partes de su propio cuerpo y nota un crujido extraño en un hombro. Durante unos segundos, no puede respirar. La efervescencia de la ira le hace recomponerse bastante rápido y cuando se levanta, Lucius ya está en el rellano, junto a él.

\- Mírate. Escoria. Lo tenías todo, Black. El nombre, la familia, la sangre. Y mírate. Basura. 

No tiene tiempo de pensar, pero aunque lo tuviera, Sirius actuaría igual. Así que lo hace. El segundo derechazo acierta en un ojo y borra la sonrisa de Lucius, que lo agarra por el cuello y lo estampa contra la pared. La espalda de Sirius absorbe el golpe y el dolor del hombro le recorre el cuerpo como un rayo. Le devuelve el zarandeo con un cabezazo poco potente que le da tiempo a escabullirse de Malfoy. Sirius jadea como un animal y ya no habla, sólo gruñe.

\- No te atrevas a hablar de mí. No tienes ni puta idea de nada.

Hay dos segundos de pausa en tensión y Sirius se lanza a la solapa de vete tú a saber si es la camisa o una capa o qué coño lleva Lucius en ese momento. Nota cómo se raja la ropa y el empujón los tira al suelo y Sirius sabe que ahora es su momento. Se le pone encima y le inmoviliza una mano mientras le pone la otra en el cuello. La piel de Lucius lleva rato encendida pero ahora parece que vaya a combustionar. Con una fuerza que ninguno de los dos sabe de dónde ha sacado, Lucius murmura algo y Sirius sale despedido unos escalones más abajo. 

Le tiemblan los puños de rabia y las palpitaciones que siente cerca del hombro le hacen dudar de si aún lo tiene enganchado al cuerpo. Y vuelve a levantarse. Y vuelve a mirarle a los ojos. Y se promete que esto no acaba aquí. Y que si pierde el brazo, seguro que James y Peter y Remus encuentran algún remedio y se lo arreglan. 

\- Vaya… No eres tan gallito cuando estás solo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has cortado con Potter? 

Una línea fina de sangre sale del labio atraviesa la barbilla de Lucius. El ojo se le ha empezado a hinchar. Seguro que si avanza por la izquierda lo suficientemente rápido, puede escaquearse de otro hechizo sin varita y actuar por la espalda. Algo que duele como una bludger pero no es una bludger le golpea el lateral de la cabeza y todo se emborrona. Las manos no llegan al suelo a tiempo y acaba con la cara pegada a la piedra fría del rellano de la escalera. 

La puta de Amanda Crowe está de pie, varita en mano, apuntándole cómo una autómata, sin temblar. El cuerpo no le responde. Sólo puede ver cómo Amanda sale corriendo en busca de Lucius, que se levanta con dificultad. Lucius le da un manotazo y se levanta por su propio pie. 

\- No… Tie…

Lucius levanta la mirada. 

\- ¿Qué coño dices?

Y Sirius le clava la suya.

\- Que… No tienes ni puta idea de nada.

Ni puta idea de quién es Sirius Black. De lo que es capaz, de la grandeza, de las aspiraciones, del aguante, del instinto. De lo que siente el perro los días de luna llena, de lo que siente el perro en luna nueva cuando no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. No tiene ni puta idea del cosquilleo bajo el ombligo y las alas en los pies y la adrenalina despertando todos los músculos del cuerpo. Esa que despierta el cuerpo y lo que haga falta y Sirius también se pone en pie.

Lucius mira a Amanda y vuelve a mirar a Sirius y suelta una de las risitas ahogadas típicas de clase de Herbología. Se sube las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo con toda la parsimonia del mundo y Sirius no tiene muy claro hacia qué lado esquivarle. Tampoco tiene muy claro si va a poder y por un segundo piensa que igual Canuto tendría más reflejos y piensa en transformarse pero mientras lo piensa Lucius ya se está abalanzando sobre él y quizá tendría que dejar de pensar y ponerse a actuar pero todo está pasando tan deprisa…

Un montón de libros caen a su lado y alguien se le pone delante. El puñetazo que recibe Lucius en la cara suena a dolor y a acierto. Lucius echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se tapa la cara con las dos manos. Otra línea de sangre desde la ceja. 

\- Anda, mira tú por dónde. Resulta que tu novia no era Potter.  
\- Déjalo ya, Lucius.

La voz de Remus suena ronca, como cuando se despiertan después de la luna llena. 

\- ¿O si no qué?  
\- ¿En serio me vas a hacer enumerar las maneras en las que puede joderte un prefecto?

Amanda dice _venga, ya vale_ con un hilillo de voz. Lucius la mira durante medio segundo como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer. Luego vuelve a ellos.

\- Sois escoria. Perfectos el uno para el otro. Algún día… 

Pero se calla de repente. Se seca la sangre de la ceja con el dorso de la mano mientras empieza a bajar las escaleras. Y justo cuando pasa por su lado, repite:

\- Algún día.


	6. bloom

La silueta es tan familiar que no hace falta pensárselo mucho y dice:

\- Eh, Lunático. 

Remus está sentado al lado de su cama con el libro de Historia de la magia entre las manos. 

\- Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
\- Ostia, yo aquí, tú ahí. Cómo cambia la vida. 

Remus pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Madame Pomfrey, que se acerca con un vendaje nuevo. 

\- Bien hecho, señor Black. Se ha roto usted la clavícula. Se lo puedo arreglar en menos de dos días, pero tiene que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Una dosis de crece-huesos cada tres horas. Y obviamente, nada de alcohol ni tabaco. 

Sirius emite un gemido infrahumano de berrinche y se deja hacer. Cuando Madame Pomfrey ha ido, mira a Remus y le pregunta:

\- ¿Y Lucius?   
\- También vino. Tiene la ceja rota. Por suerte ya estábamos aquí y yo ya había hablado con Poppy.   
\- ¿Poppy? 

Remus se encoje de hombros. 

\- ¿Qué? Paso unos días con ella una vez al mes. 

A Sirius se le escapa una risotada floja entrecortada por una punzada de dolor en el hombro. 

\- Por Merlín... La charla de McGonagall va a ser insoportable. 

Sirius cierra los ojos y suspira. No se puede creer lo que está a punto de decir. 

\- Eh.   
\- ¿Sí, Sirius?  
\- No sabía que podías hacer eso.   
\- ¿Pegar a la gente en plan cavernícola como James y tú?  
\- Joder, no digo que no seas fuerte, te he visto reventar árboles, mobiliario variado, animales…   
\- Anda, baja la voz.  
\- ¿Pero enfrentarte a Malfoy? ¿Estoy en un mundo paralelo en el que soy una rata de biblioteca y tú un capitán de quidditch? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amigo?  
\- Te estaba pegando una paliza.   
\- No es verdad, Lunático. Iba ganando.   
\- Ya veo.

De haber sido James el salvador, le hubiera suplicado cambiar la historia. Contarles a todos que Lucius huyó en cuanto vio que Sirius volvía a levantarse glorioso, con el hombro por los suelos, como un semidiós. Y James hubiera dicho, vale tío, hecho y hubiera tenido excusa para tocar a las Ravenclaw que le quedan por tocar. 

Pero ese día, ahí, desde la camilla, no ve a Remus, el protector que siempre queda en segunda fila, el que espera con la red a que los demás caigan y que nunca sale a la batalla con la espada. Ve a Remus líder, al que cuida desde las sombras y que en realidad dibuja las riendas y pone juicio al caos que sería los Merodeadores sin él, y entiende por qué el Sombrero dijo _Gryffindor_ y no _Ravenclaw_ el primer día que pisaron el Gran Salón. 

Remus le acerca la dosis de crece-huesos pertinente y al tomarla vuelve el cosquilleo bajo el ombligo y las alas en los pies y la adrenalina despertando todos los músculos del cuerpo. Después se relaja escuchando la respiración de Remus, que parece concentrado en las batallas de trolls y enanos, quizás aprendiendo nuevos movimientos de lucha para la próxima batalla.


	7. one sunday morning

Los 17 son duros de cojones. 

Hay tantas faldas. Con piernas de colores. Rojo, verde, azul, amarillo. Todas dispuestas y pizpiretas, revoloteando por los pasillos y escaleras.

James persigue siempre al mismo par de piernas. Parece que a esas piernas en concreto han dejado de importarle lo pesado que puede llegar a ser Potter y las tonterías que llega decir y hacer estando sobrio. 

Es la primera semana de diciembre y las piernas y Potter se han ido a Hogsmeade en domingo.

\- ¿Vamos nosotros también?  
\- ¿En serio, Sirius? Ya fuimos ayer. No seas aguafiestas…  
\- No es por perseguirles, eh. 

Pero sí que lo es, y Peter y Remus lo saben perfectamente. Así que pasean a Sirius. Van hasta el lago, prueban a caminar por el hielo de la orilla hasta que empieza a resquebrajarse y Peter vuelve corriendo a tierra firme y Sirius se convierte en Canuto y lame el hielo y corre mientras se rompe definitivamente bajo sus patas. Después caminan hasta el límite del bosque y Peter dice que tiene que volver a acabar los deberes de Aritmancia. Remus ya los tiene hechos pero no le parece mal volver y mira a Sirius y es el mayor error del mundo porque aún es Canuto y pone esos ojos de perro degollado a los que nadie puede negar nada.

Sirius sabe que hay pocas cosas que hagan perder el norte a Remus Lupin. Pero que sean pocas no es problema porque sabe cuáles son. Libros. Chocolate. Mantas. Té. 

\- Hace tiempo que no nos tocas nada. 

Canuto vuelve a ser Sirius y la cara de Remus enrojece. Abre los ojos y levanta una ceja. 

\- Joder, Lunático. Eres un guarro. No hablaba de eso. Me refería al piano de la Casa de los Gritos. 

A Peter le entra un ataque de risa que les contagia hasta que llegan a la Casa. 

Cuando recuperan la respiración, se ponen manos a la obra. Sirius dice _venga Peter, dale duro_ y hechizan cada uno de los rincones de la estancia del piano para copiar la temperatura que tiene en ese momento la sala común de Gryffindor. El colchón que usa cada mes Remus les es sofá suficiente. 

\- Y ahora… El toque final. 

Desde la puerta, tres pasos siguiendo la pared. Dos a la derecha, giro a la izquierda y otros cinco pasos más. Se agacha. Dos toques a la tablilla en esa parte del suelo que se mueve cuando pasas por encima. _Aquí no._ Dos toques más. Remus mira a Peter. Peter se encoge de hombros. Sirius sonríe. _Aquí._ Abre la trampilla y saca una botella de whisky. 

\- Canuto… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso ahí?  
\- El suficiente.

Sirius quiere que Remus toque todo el repertorio de los Beatles que un día se dedicó a sacar de oído y que berrean desafinando sobre una base de piano exquisita, pero no lo dice aún. Le deja hacer. Remus es delicado pero no hay ni pizca de inseguridad en sus dedos. Recorren las teclas en escalas imposibles _para calentar._ Eso ha dicho. No está muy seguro de cuánto rato necesita Remus _para calentar_ pero Sirius también empieza a beber _para calentar._ Primero toca unas cuantas piezas aburridas que le dan un poco de bajona. Remus sólo dice _Satie_. Sirius supone que es el nombre de una tía a la que dejaron y la muy dramas se suicidó. O algo así. No pregunta. 

No le importa porque Remus empieza con la melodía de _Here comes the sun_ y hasta la habitación parece cambiar de color. Todo es mejor porque además Remus está sonriendo en la Casa de los Gritos y eso da para diez fiestones por todo lo alto. Peter también ríe pero se está poniendo pesado preguntando por James y ahora no tendría que importarle nada de eso porque _Remus está sonriendo, joder,_ sus dedos vuelan arriba y abajo y el mundo se ha convertido en un torbellino del que no hay por qué salir. 

Cuando están acabando los últimos _nothing really matters_ de Bohemian Rhapsody, aparece el capullo de Cornamenta con cara de retrasado. O sea, la de siempre, pero peor. Dice que se ha estado magreando con Evans y que han hecho cosas vomitivas como pasear mirando escaparates y beber del mismo batido con dos cañitas. 

\- Dios mío, batido. ¡Peter, esto es una emergencia! Ayúdame a inmovilizarlo. ¡¡Hay que inyectarle un antídoto!!

Antes de que James pueda esquivarlos, Peter y Sirius se le echan encima haciéndole tragar una cantidad indigesta de whisky mientras gritan _¡Chupito de bienvenida!_


	8. paint it, Black

Llega la hora de la cena y están borrachos como una cuba. A Sirius le parece que el polvoriento colchón del hombre lobo es el mejor lugar del mundo para aplastar a sus mejores amigos con el peso muerto de su cuerpo. 

\- Tíos, os tengo que contar una cosa. – susurra Peter.

Miran a Peter con curiosidad. Es un tío que vive en la angustia pero tiene buenas ideas cuando se relaja. No se le conoce secreto alguno porque James Potter existe y si lo sabe James, lo sabe todo el colegio. 

\- Es que… Una chica… Porque en el baile… Bueno, como llega Navidad…   
\- Peter, concéntrate: Sujeto, predicado, complemento. -   
\- Shhht, Sirius, déjale hablar. – dice Remus.  
\- ¿Una chica te ha pedido que la acompañes al baile, Colagusano? – pregunta James.  
\- Y cuando te has despertado casi te da un infarto, ¿no?  
\- Sirius, no seas gilipollas. 

La voz de Remus es seca. Sirius atraviesa con la mirada. En momentos como estos, en los que Remus parece más amigo de los demás que de él, en los que se siente que le rajan bajo el ombligo y le cortan las alas de los pies y se le tensan los músculos, no quiere oír ninguna mierda de historia de Peter, ni de James, ni de nadie. Sólo quiere darle un empujón a Remus y gritarle _de qué vas, Lunático_. No acaba de enterarse muy bien de lo que cuenta Peter y dice _voy a mear_ y sale a fumar. 

La puerta de la Casa de los Gritos es estrecha y está agujereada por la carcoma. No es algo que usen a menudo y le parece un rincón mágico y oscuro perfecto para enfadarse y desenfadarse antes de que los demás se den cuenta y de que él mismo lo entienda. El cigarro le relaja y le hace ver las constelaciones que normalmente le pasan desapercibidas. Leo, con Regulus en el centro. Encuentra Orión y traza la línea recta imaginaria hasta Sirius. La puta Luna en medio de todo el meollo. Y encima creciente. _Qué tocahuevos._

\- Eh. 

Cornamenta viene a comerle el tarro. 

\- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? ¿Te mola la Slytherin o qué?  
\- ¿Eh?   
\- La tía que le ha pedido a Peter que sea su pareja. ¿Qué pasa, te mola?   
\- No tengo ni idea de quién hablas. 

Cornamenta viene a robarle el cigarro. 

\- No es nada, James. – Y es verdad. Ni él mismo sabe el qué ni por qué.   
\- ¿Es porque aún no tienes pareja? 

Cornamenta viene a ser un puto peñazo. 

\- La verdad es que ni me acordaba del baile, ¿vale? Me la suda. Todas las tetas son iguales. La verdad es que no me apetece pedirle nada a nadie. Es nuestro último baile, quiero que estemos juntos bebiendo de una petaca hechizada sin fondo que hayamos metido de contrabando y haciendo el mongo en un rincón y en cualquier momento reventarlo todo con una de las nuestras. ¿Entiendes? Eso es lo que quiero.   
\- ¿Se lo vas a decir ya?

Y encima, Cornamenta viene y se ríe en su cara. 

\- ¿El qué? ¿Tío, estás sordo o qué?   
\- Vale, veo que aún no.   
\- Paso de ti. Estás muy borracho. Llama a estos y vamos a cenar.

Se levanta y empieza a caminar sin esperarle. El whisky de fuego le recorre las venas y piensa que igual es eso lo que hace que James suelte idioteces sin sentido.


	9. to be alone (with you)

\- Dice Cornamenta que te has cabreado.

Remus nunca saluda cuando abre las cortinas al meterse en su cama. Simplemente abre, se sienta a los pies y empieza a hablar. Remus es el tío con más tacto del universo. Todo el que le falta a él. 

\- No. Sí. Puede.  
\- ¿Conmigo?  
\- No. No lo sé. 

Remus parece triste. Siempre lo parece a pocos días de la luna llena. No relaja las cejas. El ceño fruncido le hace parecer más adulto. Los ojos de Remus, sus cicatrices, la locura que son sus mechones por la noche, cuando todos duermen menos Sirius y él, le interrogan sin palabras. Sirius percibe esa tensión que no sabe de dónde sale, porque está con el tío más sereno de la tierra y aún así, siente una inquietud entre esas cortinas que le causa cosquilleo bajo el ombligo y alas en los pies y adrenalina despertando todos los músculos del cuerpo.

\- Tranquilo, mañana se me habrá pasado. 

Los dos saben que es mentira y por eso Remus insiste con su cuestionario sin palabras. Y a Sirius la vida se le hace insoportable y se transforma en Canuto. Y así sí, a través de la simpleza de la mente canina sí que es capaz de mirar fijamente a Remus y contestarle cosas de las que aún no sabe la respuesta. Y Remus no tiene más remedio que suspirar. Le acaricia la cabeza y va a salir para volver a su cama cuando Canuto suelta un lloro a medio camino entre la queja y la exigencia. Remus se para de golpe. Vuelve a subirse a la cama y cierra las cortinas. 

\- Vale.

Remus se estira con la cabeza en la almohada de Sirius y Canuto se enrosca a su lado. Ha cerrado los ojos y respira profundamente. Le da un par de empujones con el morro en el brazo para que siga acariciándole. 

\- Solo un rato, Canuto. 

Es agradable. Mucho. Agradable y liberador, porque a Canuto nadie le pide explicaciones. Nadie espera que Canuto conteste a los _qué te pasa, qué te pasa, qué te pasa_. A Canuto sólo hay que darle un palo, dejarlo correr libre por ahí y acariciarlo. _O sea, como a mí._

No es la primera vez que usa la transfiguración para resolver una pelea con Remus. En cuarto, después del desastre de las camas de agua de Slytherin. En quinto, cuando McGonagall ordenó revisar su habitación y los elfos les confiscaron la mitad de la compra trimestral de Zonko’s. En sexto, cuando Sirius se negó a limpiar los trofeos de Quidditch sin magia y acabaron perdiéndose la Noche Sin Reglas de Las Tres Escobas.

Es gracioso. Remus no parece enfadado, sólo confuso. Tampoco es que Sirius recuerde muy bien qué ha hecho para despertar la ira Black. No le importan las razones. Sabe que la ha sentido. A Canuto se le escapa un suspiro perruno, profundo y liberador. 

\- Ya está. No pasa nada. 

Cuando Remus habla así, bajito, con el pecho cerca de él, lo cura todo. 

Canuto se despereza y estira las patas sólo para volver a relajarse bajo esos dedos largos que le recorren el pelaje. Ha empezado a rascarle detrás de la oreja. Remus se ríe flojito cuando él mueve la pata inconscientemente al ritmo de sus caricias. La cama y el pecho de Remus tiemblan y el sueño se apodera de sus párpados. Al cabo de un rato, Remus acaba abrazándole por el lomo y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Ya no hay angustia, ni mala ostia, ni enfado sin sentido. Se duerme junto al calor de Remus. 

Cuando abre los ojos, vuelve a ser Sirius.

Remus ya no está.


	10. time to pretend

Sirius llega silbando al Gran Salón. Peter sonríe con un nerviosismo inusual y Sirius la ve rápidamente al otro lado de la sala. La Slytherin le está saludando tímidamente y cuchichea con sus amigas. James le empuja con el codo y le susurra _espabila_ y Remus sonríe y coge otra cucharada de cereales. Sirius no lo sabrá hasta años después, pero esta es la cuarta vez que Remus mira hacia la puerta. Sirius le pilla de pleno y le levanta las cejas con un movimiento de cabeza y su sonrisa canina y llega a ellos con un

\- Buenos días, capullos.   
\- Vaya. La princesita ha descansado.   
\- Cuidado, Potter, no te enamores. – Sirius vuelve a girarse hacia las Slytherin. – Eh, Colagusano, la tienes loquita, ¿eh?  
\- Qué va. Joder, tíos, yo no sé hacer estas cosas.  
\- Tranquilo, aún quedan un par de semanas y los profesores Potter y Black te van a instruir en la sexualidad humana.   
\- Remus, protégeme. ¿Por qué suena tan mal?

Por la tarde tienen entreno y Sirius pasa todas las horas de clase de la mañana pensando en cómo va a acariciar la nieve volando raso cerca del suelo del campo. Se siente nuevo y enérgico y quizás sí que ha descansado como debía. 

De camino al campo se cruza con una de las que le quedan por catar. No recuerda su nombre, tampoco es muy necesario. Solo recuerda que es Guardiana de Ravenclaw. Tiene un buen culo.

\- Hola, Sirius.   
\- Eh. Qué tal.  
\- En el último partido estuviste brutal. Pillasteis a Hufflepuff por sorpresa en la última parte.  
\- Ah, sí, gracias.   
\- Oye, ¿te apetece quedar más tarde? Quiero que me cuentes más de las formaciones de defensa que usasteis.   
\- Hmm, vale. Nos vemos luego. 

_Quiere follar._

Se gira y sabe que hoy se la hace. ¿Qué misterio encierran las tías? Ninguno. No le ha dicho HOLA SIRIUS FÓLLAME porque sería ordinario y demasiado obvio y quién no quiere un poco de intriga furtiva antes de desahogarse en cualquier rincón oscuro del castillo.

Se encuentran tres horas más tarde en el vestuario masculino. En las duchas ya no queda nadie y cuando Sirius, en toalla y con el pelo aún húmedo, cierra la puerta por dentro, no hay peligro de interrupción. Ella es obediente y empieza a desnudarse en el instante en el que él levanta la ceja y la coge por la cintura. No la deja hablar porque eso repercutiría tener que inventarse historias, ser ingenioso, esquivar compromisos y demás; y, sinceramente, no está tan perspicaz como le gustaría. 

La lleva hasta las duchas. Aún queda vapor y al tocar con la espalda la pared fría, ella coge aire entre dientes y ríe nerviosa. Sirius le recorre el hombro derecho con un dedo y baja la otra mano hasta llegar a la barriga. Se enrollan un rato, ella acariciándole los huevos con una destreza que le sorprende. La paja llega pronto, pero Sirius la coge por las caderas con firmeza y la hace girar hasta que la tiene de espaldas. 

Y entonces la ve. Es una cicatriz superficial, pero no le pasa desapercibida. Bajo el omóplato derecho, atraviesa la espalda hasta llegar a la columna. La repasa arrastrando la mano abierta. 

\- Ah… Un amistoso con Slytherin el año pasado. Me estamparon contra uno de los aros. 

Antes de que acabe de contarlo, Sirius ya tiene la boca encima de la cicatriz. No está muy seguro a santo de qué, ni de si es Sirius o Canuto el que actúa, pero siente la imperiosa necesidad de lamerla. Así que lo hace. De abajo a arriba, agarrándola por la cintura. Es el instinto de curar al herido, de sanar magulladuras que parecen producto de una mala noche de luna llena. 

La polla le va a reventar y Sirius hunde la cara en su cuello al penetrarla. No huele a luna llena. Huele a otras cosas agradables que no le dan cosquilleo ni alas ni adrenalina, sólo ganas de follar. 

Acaba rápido porque este curso le tiene en una tensión sostenida y misteriosa que no sabe cómo quitarse de encima. Sabe con toda seguridad que ella no ha acabado. Pero le da las gracias – por muy desgraciados que sean los Black, la educación es lo primero – y un beso en los labios a modo de despedida. Mientras se visten, llega la frase de la que lleva huyendo desde que ha entrado.

\- Oye, y para el baile de Navidad…  
\- Ya nos veremos por allí. 

Ella se queda quieta durante un segundo y escucha cómo _susurra gilipollas_ pero no podría importarle menos. Es séptimo y caen las Ravenclaw y Peter tiene pareja y James tiene a Lily y Remus y él tendrán que pensar en algo grandioso para el baile. Algo que recuerden el resto de sus vidas.


	11. mistery of love

Es la quinta luna llena del curso. Corren cerca del lobo. Lleva un rato persiguiendo unos conejos alrededor de la Casa de los Gritos. 

Cuando se aburre, va a por la rata. Es lo más parecido a los otros roedores y ha llegado ese momento de la noche en que el lobo, aburrido, sólo ve dos salidas: contenerse o desmadrarse. Peter empieza a tener dificultades para respirar y pide relevo metiéndose entre las patas del ciervo. El ciervo se encara plantándole un par de cuernos majestuosos delante, pero el lobo no entiende de amenazas. Ante un primer momento de duda, gruñe y muestra el instinto depredador tras los letales dientes. En el instante en que se abalanza sobre Cornamenta, Canuto arremete con un placaje por el costado y lo aleja de los otros dos en una maraña de cánidos difícil de separar. Es lo que el lobo necesita: Contacto, sangre, desenfreno, riesgo. Canuto se lo ofrece todo. 

A Sirius, la transformación le parece tan dolorosa como el primer día que la vio y se le sigue acelerando el pulso cuando ve cómo se retuerce, luchando contra él mismo por la supervivencia de su humanidad. Ahora ya reconoce el sonido de los huesos rotos, de los esguinces y desgarros. Esos días, hay que correr a la enfermería. Pero el lobo no siempre la toma con la carne. El lobo también jode por dentro. 

Han pasado un par de años y ahora ya sabe cuándo hay que dejar a Remus descansar y cuándo hay que quedarse. Y esa noche hay que quedarse. Antes de que Remus caiga al suelo, exhausto y desnudo, Canuto y Cornamenta ya son Sirius y James y lo cogen al vuelo. Peter se adelanta para apartar los obstáculos que el lobo ha dejado por el camino. Puede que esta vez tengan que volver a reparar el piano. 

Colocan a Remus sobre el colchón como si fuera a desintegrarse al mínimo movimiento brusco. 

\- Sirius, será mejor que nos quedemos. 

Potter tiene razón y se reparten mantas y cojines. Nadie discute que Sirius se acueste junto a Remus. Ni él mismo se lo plantea. Lunático lo necesita y Sirius va a quedarse en su cama hasta que Remus suspire y todo vaya mejor. 

Lo tapa con un par de mantas gruesas y se mete en la cama con él. No sabe si Remus está consciente o no, sólo que está hecho un ovillo y no deja de temblar y esto no es como cuando todo tiembla porque Remus se ríe por una de sus idioteces. Este es el temblor que le parte el alma y hace que el mundo desaparezca. Lo único claro es que Remus Lupin le necesita y ve clarísimo que el bienestar de Lunático es la meta de su existencia, así que le abraza fuerte por la espalda. El tembleque de Remus se vuelve casi imperceptible pero el monstruo aprieta fuerte esta vez y no cesa del todo. 

Al abrir los ojos, Sirius no sabe cuánto rato lleva así. Remus ya no es un ovillo. Es larguirucho y está débil y respira muy profundamente, como si le faltara el aire. Se queda un rato mirando cómo duerme. Tiene una nueva cicatriz en el pómulo. Otra desde la oreja hasta la clavícula. Las repasa con un dedo. El cosquilleo bajo el ombligo se convierte en nudo ante la imperiosa necesidad de lamerla. Culpa a la maldita Ravenclaw por crearle asociaciones absurdas. Cierra los ojos, y como haría Canuto, le pone la frente cerca del hombro. 

Necesita decirle que todo irá bien, que están con él, que no piensa moverse de ahí. No lo despierta. 

James lo ve. 

James lo ve todo. 

James Potter sabe más cosas sobre Sirius Black que el propio Sirius Black. 

\- Canuto. Me piro a la cama. Las tablas del suelo me están matando. – y estira la mano en busca de sus gafas.  
\- Yo me quedo un rato más.   
\- Vale. No hagáis marranadas.

Sirius busca desesperadamente un cojín para tirarle a las gafas pero todos están bajo Remus y acaba levantándole dos dedos.

\- Venga, Colagusano. Tenemos que hacer los deberes de Aritmancia antes del desayuno. 

Cuando se quedan solos, Remus gruñe un poco entre sueños y gira hacia él. Sirius apoya la cabeza en su mano. No cree que pueda volver a dormirse. Va a amanecer pronto y le apetece ver el color que refleja el pelo de Lunático con los primeros rayos de la mañana. El subir y bajar de su pecho. Las manos magulladas con las que se frotará los ojos justo antes de despertar. La sonrisa dolorida cuando lo vea aún ahí. 

Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Quedarse mirando a sus otros amigos hasta que se despiertan, memorizando cada rasgo, cada peca, cada cicatriz, perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo. 

_Verle la jeta cada día de mi vida._

_Joder_ , piensa de repente.

Intenta que se le baje, porque ahora no viene a cuento. Piensa en Snape. En la rarita de Hufflepuff que a veces les persigue. En la cara de chupar limones que pone McGonagall cuando le llama la atención en clase. En una comida familiar Black. En deberes. En exámenes finales. En la biblioteca. En Remus estudiando. En un rincón. Sólo. Casi a oscuras. _Mierda._

_Es un tío. Joder, es tu amigo._

_Joder, mierda._


	12. bellyache

No hay duda. Tiene que haber sido él.

\- Te odio, Potter.  
\- ¿Lily, eres tú? ¿Te has bebido una poción multijugos?  
\- Cornamenta, tenemos que hablar.  
\- Ostia… ¡Eres Lily de verdad!  
\- Muy gracioso. 

Lo agarra del hombro y lo arrastra hasta el séptimo piso. La puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres aparece ante ellos. Entran y Sirius se pone a gritar como un loco. 

\- ¡¿Qué coño me has hecho, James?!   
\- ¿Perdona?  
\- Es… ¡Desde aquel día, en la torre de Astronomía! ¿Qué llevaba aquel porro?   
\- ¡Y yo qué sé! Lo trajiste tú. Tío, no grites.   
\- NO ESTOY GRITANDO, JODER. YA SABES QUE ME GUSTA ARREGLAR LAS COSAS HABLANDO TRANQUILAMENTE. 

Sirius se desploma sobre unas cajas y hunde la cara entre las manos. Se lo tiene que contar. James le encontrará una explicación lógica y dejará de sentir este vértigo y el ansia descontrolada de describirle todo lo que le hace Remus con la mirada, con los gestos, con la risa y con su existencia. 

\- He tenido… Estoy… Estoy sintiendo cosas, ¿vale?  
\- Ajá. ¿Cosas en plan…?   
\- En plan moñas. Tío, muy moñas. Como de no querer que se acabe un abrazo o de querer acariciar pelo o de querer compartir cosas.   
\- Bueno, ya era hora.   
\- No, James, este no soy yo. Yo no comparto. Mis bollitos de arándanos son míos. Dime. Cómo hago que pare. 

A James se le escapa una risotada que acaba en tos por la densidad de polvo en el aire. Se encoge de hombros y con una media sonrisa triste dice:

\- Bienvenido a mi mundo, Black.   
\- Y hay algo más. Es que…  
\- Ya. Y la respuesta es que no, no es nada nuevo. Siempre le has mirado así, Sirius. Te empanas durante horas desde hace tiempo. Este año no ha cambiado nada. Pero sientes pánico. Te mueres del pánico porque estamos en séptimo. Y la seguridad que encubría todo esto ya no está, así que… ¿Se lo vas a decir ya?

Sirius le mira fijamente durante unos segundos. James Potter es un jodido mago. Nota un nudo en la garganta y la gravedad de su voz le sorprende. 

\- ¿Que soy marica?  
\- Que quieres verle la jeta cada día de tu vida.  
\- Ni loco.   
\- Venga ya, Canuto. Si te hace sentir todo eso con sólo hablarte, imagínate lo que puede llegar a hacerte con la polla.


	13. blue bucket of gold

Al principio se le escapan risotadas exageradas en respuesta a esas bromas típicas de Lupin que no hacen mucha gracia. En Pociones, cuando tienen que trabajar en parejas, se equivoca en las cantidades y Remus tiene que corregirlo con cálculos avanzados. Mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo nota, pero está seguro de que sí lo hacen. Se le va a notar. En algún descuido, seguro. 

No le ve los ojos porque la luz de las antorchas se le refleja en los cristales de las gafas, pero James le sonríe desde otra mesa. Lleva toda la semana mirándolos a todas horas, estudiando cada uno de los detalles cuando interactúan. Como si fueran un puto experimento. _Joder, Potter. Córtate un poco._ A Sirius le parece un jodido milagro que Remus no se haya girado ya para decirle _¿Quieres algo, James?._

Lunático tiene el mortero entre las manos. Coge seis colmillos de serpiente y añade algo más que Sirius no ha alcanzado a ver, porque mirar de reojo es complicado y Sirius Black, que siempre mira fijo y de frente, no acaba de tener mucha práctica. Los párpados de Lupin caen con suavidad y se endereza cada vez que se mueve para volver a consultar la receta en su libro. Entonces apoya el codo en la mesa y se sostiene la cabeza con la mano en el pómulo. Achica los ojos como si hubiese algo que no cuadrara y se aparta el flequillo con el dorso de la mano. Vuelve al mortero, con un movimiento constante que martillea el cerebro de Sirius. _Y ojalá sólo fuera el cerebro._

Es raro. Que no se gire e interrogue a James. Que no se gire e interrogue a Sirius. Aunque a decir verdad, Lupin siempre ha vivido en un mundo paralelo en el que este tipo de cosas no importan mucho. O en el que es obligatorio simular que este tipo de cosas no importan mucho, porque el mundo de Remus Lupin es el de la precaución, de los secretos y de la clandestinidad. Quizás pasa de las mierdas de James y de Sirius. O quizás las tiene tan en cuenta que se mantiene distante y en total alerta. 

Sirius empieza a sudar. El caldero está a punto de hervir y si a Sirius le gustara la poesía muggle de Remus haría una preciosa comparación con lo que siente ahora mismo en la boca del estómago. 

\- Te va a dar algo, apártate un poco. Prepara las ramas de acónito. 

Remus habla como si le estuviera contando secretos. Y no ayuda. 

Sirius se recoge el pelo con un golpe de varita. Remus suspira. Seguramente está harto de su falta de concentración. _Mierda, Black. Recompónte._

Ha cortado acónito mil veces. Luparia, el arma de doble filo de la poción Matalobos esencial para que Remus Lupin no se pierda para siempre en el lobo. Y ahora que la tiene entre las manos le parece lo más peligroso que ha hecho jamás. Preferiría decir _no, gracias_ y seguir con su vida y continuar magreando tías por los rincones y no tener que acercarse a esas hojas azuladas que llaman a acariciarlas pero que pueden ser mortalmente venenosas si no se tratan de la forma adecuada.

_¿Pero qué coño, Black…? En serio._

\- ¿Ya lo tienes?  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Las ramas. Que si las tienes.  
\- Ah, sí, sí.  
\- Joder, Sirius. Esta tarde dile a James que te lleve a dar una vuelta. Necesitas salir un rato. 

Poción de ojos abiertos o Despertares. Eso pone en los deberes de hoy. 

\- Ya está, dice que hay que dejarla reposar 24 horas en caldero de peltre. 

Remueve tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y agita levemente la varita. Recogen sus cosas y van a la mesa de Peter y James. 

\- Joder, Sirius, si que duras poco. Será porque estabas con Remus.

Cuando James Potter se lo propone, es un auténtico imbécil. Gracioso, pero imbécil. A Sirius le sale una de esas sonrisas en las que se le queda el colmillo fuera y le aprieta los hombros hasta que James se retuerce de dolor y se la devuelve con un puñetazo en el brazo.

Remus no hace ningún comentario. Sonríe, desvía la mirada y se apresura a ayudar a Peter, que se ha olvidado hacer el hechizo de los guantes para manipular el ramillete de acónito. Igual no le ha visto la gracia. O igual sí. 

Y en tal caso, Remus lo sabe. Y es raro que no le diga _a mí no se me pone dura cuando abrazo a un amigo, Sirius._


	14. high and dry

Sirius se considera un tío con bastantes virtudes. Guapo, temerario, con don de gentes. Le encanta pavonearse porque puede y, sinceramente, con todas sus cualidades, cree que sería delito no hacerlo. Cuando hay que animar a Peter, se viene arriba como la espuma y consigue que acaben gritando y saltando encima de las camas. Cuando cruza la mirada con James, el chute de dopamina es tal que pueden acabar atrapados en las cocinas de los elfos durante horas hasta que alguien les echa de menos. Cuando Remus se le acerca… Bueno, es diferente.

Puede que haya cosas que no le salgan tan bien, pero no es un tío que se da por vencido. Hay una cosa en concreto que Sirius Black no acaba de dominar del todo: La paciencia. Algo que Remus le recrimina a menudo, y él siempre se escabulle de la crítica con una pullita que igual no viene muy a cuento pero le va de perlas para cambiar de tema. 

Como en las Navidades de cuarto, cuando Remus trajo de casa un puzle de 2000 piezas. Un paisaje desértico de Estados Unidos, con una carretera en medio, recta y solitaria, que parecía decir _ven, prueba mi asfalto, viájame_. 

\- Vaya liada. – dijo Sirius, echando mano a su varita.   
\- No, Canuto, la gracia está en hacerlo sin magia.   
\- ¿En serio?

Peter fue el primero en sentarse junto a Remus. Hubo un montón de chistes malísimos sobre la imaginación limitada de los muggles que acabó no se sabe cómo en una sugerente conversación sobre posiciones sexuales. 

\- Primero se separan las piezas según a la zona a la que creas que pertenecen. De paso, podéis separar los bordes y ponerlos aquí.   
\- ¿Los bordes? Uff, no sé yo si la mesa va a aguantar el peso de James…

A las 50 piezas, Sirius intentó coger a James en brazos y cuando lo consiguió empezó a dar vueltas con él por la habitación intentando que encajara en cosas hasta que cayeron al suelo vencidos por la risa. Después volvió a la mesa y se esforzó por intentarlo, pero pasó más rato estudiando el método meticuloso de Remus que el puzle en sí. 

Y la cosa no ha cambiado. 

En pleno invierno, en Hogwarts, a una semana de las vacaciones de invierno y toda la revolución hormonal que comporta el último baile de Navidad en el castillo en el que han pasado gran parte de su vida, Sirius ha descubierto algo. No ha consultado nada con la almohada. Sólo le ha pegado cuatro gritos a James y le ha hecho un par de preguntas que han sonado ridículas en voz alta y evidencian que el enamoramiento lo tiene más cegato de lo que ya está habitualmente. 

\- Habrá que prepararse para el baile. - anuncia James el viernes por la noche, cuando llegan a la habitación después de cenar.   
\- Querrás decir que hay que preparar ALGO para el baile.  
\- Canuto, sinceramente, mi plan para el baile se basa en pasarme la mitad de la noche con la lengua dentro de la boca de Evans y la otra mitad en intentar que no cambie de opinión, así que…  
\- Pues vaya mierda.   
\- Yo necesito que me ayudéis a decidir qué me pongo. – grita Peter desde dentro de su armario.   
\- Tranquilo, Sirius. Aún me tienes a mí.  
\- ¿Me vas a dejar meterte la lengua en la boca, Lunático? 

_Mierda._

Lo ha dicho sin pensar, porque sus comentarios siempre son así, desenfadados, sin dobles sentidos, libres. Y por un momento juraría que el suelo tiembla y que las paredes se resquebrajan y que ha dinamitado el mundo que le rodea llevándose a sus amigos Y A REMUS por delante. 

Hay unos segundos de silencio que a él le parecen tres eternidades y durante los que se pregunta por qué ha separado a Remus cuando ha pensado en sus amigos. De repente, los ojos de Cornamenta se inquietan y miran a Peter que ha vuelto con una especie de camisa amarillenta del siglo XVII y vuelven a Sirius y acaban en Remus. 

\- Ni se te ocurra, Remus. A saber dónde ha estado esa lengua. 

Se ríen un poquito, sin llegar a la carcajada, rebajando la situación a la categoría _ocurrencias de Sirius y otras imbecilidades_. Cuando se hace el silencio, Remus lo rompe:

\- Creo que mi plan es mejor.

A Sirius se le ocurren pocas cosas mejores que su propuesta. 

_Igual su plan es que le ponga la lengua en más sitios._


	15. (and words are) futile devices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [could_be](https://archiveofourown.org/users/could_be) tiene una mente prodigiosa y me hace comentarios en plan _"Remus se compró una bicicleta de enésima mano y Sirius se la arregló, y después se fueron al cine"_ y pasan estas cosas.

Hogsmeade brilla como mil constelaciones juntas y a Sirius le faltan ojos para identificar todo lo que se ofrece en los escaparates por los que pasa. Los artilugios muggle trucados son su perdición y cuando pasa por Muggleworld se le acelera el pulso. 

En tercer curso Remus se compró una bici de enésima mano. Después de varias tardes de moratones y cadenas salidas en que todos y cada uno de los merodeadores sacaron el máximo provecho del artilugio, la bicicleta se rompió cerca del lago. James llevaba a Sirius encima, que insistía en que con los ojos tapados era más divertido, y entre manotazo y manotazo no supieron esquivar la roca que les hizo volar a ellos, varios radios, torció la llanta y se cargó media horquilla. 

\- No pasa nada – dijo Remus con voz lastimera. 

Pero sí que pasaba. Los engranajes de la mente de Sirius se pusieron en marcha y durante dos semanas convirtió la bicicleta en su extraescolar preferida. 

\- De verdad, Canuto, déjalo. Era muy barata, no vale la pena. 

Y no lo dejó. Desmontó el mecanismo, visitó la biblioteca en varias ocasiones. Arregló la bicicleta, a mano hasta donde le permitió la maña y con magia para acabar los detalles más técnicos. La bicicleta, reluciente y mucho más nueva de lo que había llegado a Hogwarts, le parecía ahora poca cosa. Porque era la bicicleta de Remus, era sosa y necesitaba vida. Algo especial. 

El cuerpo le pedía distancia, así que durante tres días no la tocó. Se distrajo con deberes, besos inexpertos en los rincones más recónditos del castillo y entrenamientos de Quidditch. El cuarto día, un sábado cualquiera, Remus le dijo que quería invitarle al cine para agradecérselo. _Easy Rider_ , dijo. 

Remus Lupin se cansaría de repetir durante el siguiente año y medio que fue un error. _Born to be wild_ se convirtió en un leitmotiv constante en la vida de Sirius Black y al volver del cine, Sirius decidió que lo que necesitaba Remus era una bici más chula, que hiciera más ruido y que fuera más rápida. Y llegó a la conclusión de que eso que necesitaba no era una bici, sino una moto. Y después decidió que el que necesitaba la moto era él. Para volar. Literalmente. Para llevar a sus amigos. Para llevar a Remus. 

Después de pasar más de una hora merodeando por Muggleworld, sale con un paquete de bolígrafos de tinta infinita, unos cómics de un tío cachas vestido de azul con una estrella blanca en el pecho que en vez de luchar con varita pega tortas con un escudo de metal y unos bollitos de color rosa que tienen mal aspecto pero que no ha podido evitar comprar y que se va a comer de inmediato, sólo por curiosidad.

Sirius es horrible haciendo regalos. Una vez apuró tanto que le regaló a James por su cumpleaños una caja vacía llena de besos. Después persiguió a James durante un buen rato por la habitación gritándole _¡Poooootter! Veeeen, no te arrepentirás._ Igual le regala algunos bolígrafos a Peter. A James un vale por una borrachera en Las Tres Escobas.

Tras el cristal parece una idea perfecta. Cuando se lo empaquetan, lo sigue pareciendo. Sale de Honeydukes y Sirius Black irradia más luz que todas las decoraciones de Hogsmeade juntas. 

Quizás la paciencia no es su fuerte. Pero puede esperar a Navidad. No se lo va a decir con palabras. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a usar la lengua.


	16. misread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los notas de Remus han salido de la cabeza de [could_be](https://archiveofourown.org/users/could_be). <3

Sirius considera que ha llegado pronto a la biblioteca, pero al entrar, los ve sentados en la mesa del fondo. Los cabrones de los profesores de Historia de la magia y Transfiguración se han puesto de acuerdo y a pocos días de las vacaciones, tienen que encerrarse como ratas en la biblioteca ( _No es mi intención ofender, Peter, pero es así,_ ha dicho en su retahíla de quejas durante el desayuno).

\- Seguro que ni se los leen. Los piden para inflar su ego y no caer en una depresión profunda durante las vacaciones. Debe ser muy duro no verme durante tantos días. 

Cuando se ha levantado, James ha arqueado una ceja y ha suspirado. 

\- ¿Te vienes, Colagusano?

Sirius no se da cuenta de que lleva un rato mirando la mesa donde están Remus y Lily. Remus se inclina demasiado sobre el papel, como si fuera a caerse dentro del pergamino en cualquier momento, y de vez en cuando se yergue, como para entender la totalidad de lo que está escribiendo. Lily pasa las páginas de un libro añejo que está a punto de desintegrarse con una dulzura extraordinaria. Los dos absortos y distantes, en perfecta harmonía, _como si estudiar fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si fuera lo hay que hacer en el colegio._

Algo le da un empujón. 

\- Ya sé que la alfabetización te da miedo, Canuto, pero estamos contigo. 

Peter se ríe flojito. James Potter lo agarra por el cuello y lo hace avanzar. 

\- ¿Vamos a sentarnos con ellos? – pregunta Sirius a cuatro pasos de Remus.  
\- A ver si así se te pega algo. 

Lily resopla cuando llegan y tanto ella como Remus aceptan su presencia en la misma mesa con la condición de que trabajen. Todos juran por su vida que han venido a eso, que no piensan liarla, que se comportarán y sólo les falta prometer que serán los estudiantes del año y mejores maridos. James se sienta delante de Lily y Peter a su lado. Sirius frente a Remus. 

Es tan fácil levantar la mirada de los apuntes. No hace falta subir hasta su cara. Los dedos de pianista están ahí, a unos centímetros. Pasan hojas, agarran fuerte la pluma, se rascan la cabeza, se tocan la nuca. A veces, algún dedo peregrino resigue la cicatriz del cuello, que está a punto de desaparecer. De vez en cuando vuelve a su pergamino, pero es inútil, porque no es más que una copia de los propios apuntes de Remus. 

Remus, que les hace prometer a principios de cada curso que anotarán todo lo que se diga en clase, sabe que el día en que los Merodeadores tomen apuntes, Hogwarts cerrará sus puertas. En primero, cuando le hicieron la emboscada a dos días de los primeros exámenes, Remus dijo que no pensaba dejarles nada y esa misma tarde se encontró una caja de surtido degustación de chocolates de Honeydukes encima de su cama. No hubo mucha más discusión. _La carne es débil_ , les susurró James a Sirius y Peter. Remus sucumbió. Pero un hombre lobo no sólo está hecho de carne, también de sed de venganza. Así que empezaron a encontrarse notas entre las explicaciones de hechizos y conceptos. _Pociones, 09/feb/1975. James, ¿le has comprado ya algo a Lily por San Valentín? / DCAO, 21/mar/1975. La semana que viene es el aniversario de los Potter. Sirius, cómprales algo. Sería todo un detalle, ahora que ya les has ocupado definitivamente la habitación de invitados._ Les hacen sonreír pero no cambian nada. James y Sirius se mandan mensajitos constantemente durante las clases y tienen la desfachatez de acertar casi todo lo que se les pregunta cuando les ponen a prueba en plena distracción. Peter escribe palabras de las que después no entiende el significado y necesita las explicaciones extra de Remus Lupin. _Nuestro profesor Remus Lupin. Ja. Esta tengo que soltarla en algún momento._

\- Hola, Peter. 

Todos levantan las cabezas hacia la chica que se les acaba de acercar. Tiene el pelo negro y liso y lo lleva recogido en una coleta perfecta, es bajita y los ojos asiáticos le dan un aire travieso. _La Slytherin de Colagusano._

\- Necesito un poco de aire. ¿Te apetece salir un rato?  
\- Yo… Debería…  
\- Tienes razón, Peter, deberías salir un rato y descansar. – presiona James, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. 

La Slytherin se pierde en el azul de los ojos de Peter y salen juntos de la biblioteca. Los que se quedan en la mesa se cruzan miradas entre sonrisas pillas y Lily carraspea y vuelve a su libro. Remus anuncia que va a salir a tomarse un té y James se levanta de un salto y dice que él también. 

Si Sirius fuera un dibujo animado, le saldrían interrogantes alrededor de la cabeza. Pero no lo es, y el interrogante se le queda en la campanilla y se le arruga la frente y pone cara de oler mierda y se le levanta el labio hasta enseñar un colmillo mientras pide _Merlín, por favor, que no sea otra de las ideas de mierda de Cornamenta._


	17. her morning elegance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cosa funciona así: Viernes noche. Me encuentro a [0k3n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0k3n) en el bar. Me dice que está suscrita. Que me lee. Dejo todo. Me voy a casa. Subo otro capítulo. 
> 
> "Agónicamente gay", como concepto, pertenece a [could_be](https://archiveofourown.org/users/could_be).

Ha hundido la cara entre las manos y Lily no ha podido evitar parpadear dos o tres veces y apoyar el libro sobre la mesa. 

\- Mmm… Black.  
\- Grhmmff.  
\- ¿Estás bien? 

Los ojos grises de Sirius aparecen entre sus dedos. 

\- Mientras el gilipollas de tu novio no la cague, sí.  
\- No es mi novio.  
\- Claro, Evans. Lo que tu digas.

Sirius da por acabada la conversación. Lily pone los ojos en blanco y las pestañas le tiemblan a diez mil por hora y vuelve a abrir el libro. Sirius moja la punta de la pluma en el tintero pero en realidad no tiene nada que escribir. Bueno, por tener, tiene que escribir 20 páginas sobre aplicaciones y riesgos del hechizo _crinus muto_ , que se supone que aprendieron a finales del curso anterior. No puede dejar de repetir la lista de conceptos cutre que lleva confeccionando en su cabeza desde que se le puso dura tocando la cicatriz de Remus en la Casa de los Gritos.  
__  
\- Remus Lupin es mi amigo.  
\- Me gusta follar con tías.  
\- Se acaba Hogwarts y debería alegrarme.  
\- Me gusta Remus Lupin.  
  
Cuando se da cuenta de que lo ha escrito, arruga el papiro tan rápido como puede y se lo mete ruidosamente en el bolsillo. Pero es demasiado tarde. 

Los ojos de Lily parecen sacados de un libro muggle de fantasía. Es el verde de unos prados en los que dormiría la siesta mientras Remus lee en voz alta durante toda la tarde, sobre unas mejillas que guardan todas las constelaciones de pecas imaginables. Al cruzar sus miradas, esas mejillas pasan por todos los tonos de rojo posible. 

\- Black. ¿Eso es verdad?  
\- ¿El qué? 

No va a poder contra la labia de Sirius Black, aunque igual puede empatar. 

\- Tienes que decírselo, Sirius.  
\- No sé de qué me hablas.  
\- DEBES decírselo.

Un grupo de Slytherin les hace callar y les quema la piel con miradas reprobatorias. Lily siente un volcán en el estómago. Sirius Black se ha enamorado y ni él mismo lo sabe. De repente, es divertidísimo. Es dramático. La desfachatez Black, todas las hormonas heterosexuales fuera de control y ese movimiento con el que se recoge el pelo en un moño se le revela como el retrato más agónicamente gay que ha visto jamás. 

\- No se lo cuentes, Lily.  
\- ¿A quién?  
\- A ninguno de los dos. 

A Lily Evans, el secreto le hincha el pecho de primavera pero su cara sólo dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa. Todo lo que sospechaba, el Sirius Black inseguro, existe. Existe y es más grande que el Sirius impertinente y chulesco. Le da mil vueltas. Podría incluso caerle bien.

\- Eh, Evans.  
\- Qué.  
\- Como le hagas daño a James, te rajo.


	18. i am a rock (i am an island)

Nadie ve cómo James achica los ojos, igual que cuando trama la travesura perfecta. Tiene que ser sutil, rápido y efectivo. Los dos temas están clarísimos, así que no puede ser tan difícil plasmarlos en voz alta. _Allá vamos._

De camino a las cocinas, James bosteza lo más ruidosamente posible y declara que le apetece una buena taza de chocolate. Remus no puede negarse aunque aún no haya pasado el mediodía y cambia de planes y nada más verles, los elfos se ponen manos a la obra. Remus Lupin es el señor del té y el chocolate deshecho y a veces pide bollitos de arándanos para llevar. En secreto los elfos domésticos opinan que es el prefecto que mejor les trata. Les dan dos tazas de chocolate caliente y unos bollitos que no han pedido. Después, cuando vuelven al trabajo, se dan golpes en las cabezas con las cacerolas por tener un preferido. 

\- Oye, Lunático. Vamos por el pasillo del primer piso.  
\- Vale.

Se tarda el doble, pero es que James Potter necesita un poco más de tiempo y a Remus no parece importarle. Llegan a las arcadas que dan a uno de los patios interiores de Hogwarts. La fuente que lo preside debería estar helada pero algún hechizo consigue que el agua brote formando arcos imposibles.

\- Mira. - dice Remus, señalando el cielo.

Es curioso verle ese brillo en los ojos marrones, aún después de haber vivido allí durante siete años, cada vez que las lechuzas llegan a Hogwarts. Remus es un tío de contrastes. Dulce y oscuro a la vez. Divertido y serio. Responsable y merodeador. Se apoyan en la balaustrada de piedra y soplan el chocolate mientras contemplan el blanco resplandeciente en silencio. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme, James?  
\- ¿Yo? Nada.  
\- No paras de tocarte las gafas y arrugas la nariz así. - La imitación de Remus es patética pero le hace reír porque se reconoce en ella. - Dilo.  
\- Joder, malditos hombres lobo, no se os escapa una.  
\- Si fueras detective te morirías de hambre, James.  
\- La cosa es que…  
\- Lily.

James Potter relaja el cuerpo y arquea una ceja e inclina la cabeza. Primero aprieta los labios y después coge aire.

\- Sí, Lily. Ahora nos llevamos bien. Vamos a sitios, hablamos de todo durante horas, me río muchísimo con ella. Quedamos en público. En el colegio. En público, Lunático.  
\- Bien. Es lo que consigues cuando dejas de ser un capullo.  
\- Ya, vale. ¿Y qué hago cuando descubra que sigo siendo el mismo capullo de siempre?  
\- ¿Lo eres?

Hay unos segundos de pausa. Beben.

\- He conseguido ser su amigo y lo único en lo que pienso es en meterle mano y en comerle la boca y en pedirle matrimonio cada siete minutos. Sí, soy el mismo capullo de siempre.  
\- Pues parece que ella no opina lo mismo.  
\- ¡¿Te ha dicho algo?!  
\- No, pero que no te insulte cada vez que le hablas en público ya es un logro. 

La sonrisa de James Potter es la de un niño con una escoba nueva. Vuelve a tocarse las gafas. Otro sorbito. 

\- Joder, Remus, qué suerte tienes. 

Remus levanta las cejas. 

\- De no estar enamorado.  
\- … Ya.  
\- ¿Te acuerdas de la Hufflepuff aquella con la que te liaste en tercero, que resultó ser una loca maníaca que quería instalarse en nuestra habitación?  
\- Sí, por Merlín…  
\- Y aquel desayuno en que Sirius le metió zumo con sabor a vómito en la taza…

A Remus casi se le sale el chocolate por la nariz y empieza a toser mientras intenta sobrevivir a un ataque de risa. La verdad es que aquel día se enfadó con Sirius y después de disculparse con la Hufflepuff, le dijo que tenían que dejar de verse. Por la noche, unos dedos abrieron las cortinas de su cama y se disculparon. Antes de irse a dormir, Remus le dio las gracias a Sirius. 

\- Y después un par de veces con aquel Ravenclaw pedante que te acariciaba la nuca cada vez que le ayudabas con los deberes. Y ya está.  
\- Gracias por llevarme la cuenta, Cornamenta. Apunta que esta tarde tengo que bajarle la colada a los elfos.  
\- ¡Va en serio, Lunático! Nunca persigues a nadie, nunca babeas, eres de piedra.  
\- Que no desvirgue a todo el colegio no significa que no tenga intereses sexuales.  
\- Vas a ir al baile solo. Y no me vengas con lo del problemilla peliagudo.  
\- No voy solo. Voy con Sirius. 

Se les ha acabado el chocolate. Sin dejar la conversación, Remus hace un movimiento de muñeca y las tazas empiezan a volar solas por donde han venido, de vuelta a la cocina. 

\- Pues cuidadito.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Si vas con Sirius, Sirius es tu cita.

Traga saliva. El reflejo de la nieve esconde la sonrisa de sus ojos. Improvisa sobre la marcha. 

\- Y es la primera vez que Sirius no tiene un polvo asegurado en Navidad, así que más vale que le des la noche de su vida o se volverá loco y acabará en San Mungo y toda la culpa será tuya.  
\- Tienes razón, no podría vivir con eso.  
\- Remus, en serio. Es Sirius. Es un niño. Como le hagas daño, te mato.  
\- ¿En serio, James? 

Remus sonríe. El vínculo que une a James Potter con Sirius Black es tan incomprensible como inevitable. Un par de descerebrados que encuentran apoyo y cobijo en el otro. Que son más fuertes y más brillantes juntos. Pero es desternillante cuando uno de ellos considera que el otro es un bebé al que hay que mecer de vez en cuando, vigilando que no se le caiga el chupete de la boca.

\- Venga, vamos. Tengo que decirle a Lily que sigues siendo el mismo capullo de siempre.


	19. you already know

Ha tenido que sobornarlo con tres de las cinco bombas fétidas de Zonko's que tenía escondidas debajo de la cama. Un clásico que nunca pasa de moda y una lástima a ojos de Sirius, pero James es un tío duro que no suelta prenda sin algo a cambio. 

Se lo ha contado todo y Sirius también se acuerda de aquella Hufflepuff tan flipada, pero sobre todo se acuerda del Ravenclaw. Del tío condescendiente que insistió en que Remus leyera sólo para él, estudiara sólo con él y paseara sólo con él. A él también le gustaba el jazz y unas novelas negras o algo así. Sirius dejó de escuchar porque el tío no paraba de hablar de un Lupin que no era Remus. Era un Lupin extraño que le incomodaba porque no era Lunático. Era una copia barata a la que le molaban los tíos. Tíos anodinos sin sangre. 

\- Tienes un gusto de mierda. - Le dijo una noche, cuando Remus se despidió del Ravenclaw delante de ellos con un abrazo que se le hizo demasiado eterno.   
\- Claro, porque tú eres muy selectivo. 

No añadió nada más. Años más tarde, descubriría que lo que le molestó no fue el comentario de Remus. 

Se sientan en la cama de James. Sirius está tan nervioso que acaba sentándose en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama. Peter entra y sale del armario con los modelitos que ha preparado para la noche. 

\- Vale, centraos. Este es el primero. 

La famosa camisa amarillenta se presenta como primera opción. Tiene unos volantes alrededor del cuello y al final de las mangas que fueron toda una revolución en su siglo. Los pantalones verde botella y los zapatos negros no acompañan al conjunto. 

James aprieta los labios, Remus se rasca la nuca, Sirius dice: 

\- Una mierda. Siguiente.

A Peter se le ilumina la cara y vuelve al armario con presteza porque eso es lo que necesita ahora mismo. Un Sirius claro y conciso que le abra camino entre las tinieblas del amor y le enseñe los pasos a seguir para conseguir la única meta de la noche: mojar. 

El segundo conjunto es un traje de terciopelo celeste con pantalón acampanado sobre la camisa blanca del uniforme de Hogwarts. 

\- Tío, pareces un cantante de canciones moñas. - suelta Sirius desde su alma, forjada a base de punk y rock.   
\- Pues a mí me gusta.   
\- Remus, tío… Seamos realistas, es el baile de Hogwarts. Resérvalo, Peter. No sabemos dónde pasaremos la Nochevieja el año que viene. - La sonrisa de James Potter promete de todo menos una velada relajada bajo una manta.  
\- Pues sólo me queda esto.

James pronuncia las palabras mágicas: 

\- Lo tienes, Colagusano. 

Los tres sonríen y aplauden y suspiran porque el martirio de la primera cita de Peter se ha acabado. El negro combina con todo y el traje le queda un poco grande, pero los pantalones acampanados son lo suficientemente modernos como parecer de esta década. Tiene una flor enganchada en la solapa. Se la cosió una tía suya para el último acontecimiento familiar y es azul. Cagada. Pero entonces Remus se levanta, coge su varita y apunta con una precisión exquisita. 

\- Cromo muto. 

El granate se expande por toda la flor y cuando Peter se mueve, se vislumbran reflejos dorados. Después de que Peter les dé las gracias mil veces, cada uno se dirige a sus respectivos armarios y empieza a vestirse para la ocasión. Lo hacen en silencio y es inquietante, porque Peter está fuera de sí, exultante y borracho de nervios y excitación. _Cada cual tiene sus mierdas, sí, pero, qué demonios, es nuestro último baile._ Vuelve a meterse en su armario sin fondo y cuando sale, se acerca al gramófono de Remus. Este le concede permiso con una mirada que interroga y advierte a la vez. 

Una pandereta. El primer gritito les hace girar la cabeza. 

_Like a fool I went and stayed too long, now I'm wondering if your love's still strong_ … Camina despacito y con ritmo hacia los pies de la cama de James, que empieza a aplaudir. Peter no baila mal, pero parece un figurante contratado en un programa de variedades. Es bastante patoso pero cuando grita _Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours_ es magnífico y aunque Sirius lo negará hasta el fin de sus días, se le mueven las caderas y él también acaba llegando a los agudos de los últimos estribillos. Remus menea la cabeza y esconde la sonrisa bajo el flequillo. 

Golpe de barita de Peter. 

Las primeras notas les acompasan los latidos de los corazones, jóvenes y excitados. James se lleva el puño al pecho y como si se quisiera arrancar la camisa. Susurra _I got sunshine… On a cloudy day_ , cierra los ojos y le huele el pelo a Lily con la imaginación. Con el _Well I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way?_ , James se sube a la cama y baila románticamente su propio traje. Cuando tiene a Sirius con cara de Canuto, con las orejas atentas y casi jadeando, berrea _Muggle_ cada vez que Ruffin dice _My girl_. Sirius le aplaude como si fuera un mono de feria y le tira calzoncillos a la cara mientras le grita que quiere un hijo suyo.

Golpe de barita de Peter. 

Remus ya se está poniendo los calcetines cuando Sirius se le acerca como un gato con el _I believe in miracles, where you from_ en los labios. James se seca una lágrima y recupera la respiración y se baja de la cama sin perder detalle. Sirius sólo sabe bailar haciendo molinetes con el pelo y saltando entre la multitud y a Remus le parece lo más divertido del mundo que intente seguir el ritmo de un grupo llamado Hot Chocolate. Remus mueve los hombros y le aleja de un empujón cuando Sirius le canta en la cara _Kiss me, you sexy thing_. _Jajajaja. Qué divertido te crees, Canuto. Joder, Canuto. Jajajaja. Qué haces, Canuto. Céntrate, Sirius, me cago en todo._

\- Yo ya estoy.

Sirius no es un gran fan de los trajes formales, pero lo que tiene delante es digno de estudio. Le hace sentir mierdas típicas de James. Se centra en lo que está haciendo. Tiene claro que si hay una noche perfecta para camiseta de los Rolling y el collar de cuero, es esta. Remus se ha puesto un traje marrón. _Vaya._

\- ¿Bajamos ya?

_Vaya. Vaya culo le hacen esos putos pantalones._


	20. eyes wider than before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En las Navidades de 2017, sentí un asco profundo cuando probé el paté de ciervo y pensé en James Potter. Durante las mismas fiestas, [could_be](https://archiveofourown.org/users/could_be) me describió a la perfección por WhatsApp cómo usar términos de Aritmancia para crear situaciones incómodas al más puro estilo Lupin. He usado toda su sabiduría.

El camino hasta el Gran Salón se le hace eterno porque ya los ha visto por delante. El paquete también se le marca porque son los mismos del año anterior y Remus ha crecido unos centímetros considerables que no facilitan el transcurso de la noche. Que sería una noche más, una cualquiera, si no fuera porque durante seis años se han comido el mundo durante el baile de Navidad. 

El Gran Salón se ha vestido de blanco y el cielo se presenta sereno, con nubes pasajeras que esconden por momentos miles de estrellas nítidas. Los abetos son excesivamente altos y tienen decoraciones con los colores de las cuatro casas. Este año predominan el verde y el plateado y a Sirius le jode un poco porque eso significa que Slytherin tiene más puntos a estas alturas del curso. Se sientan en la mesa de Gryffindor y Albus Dumbledore explica las típicas chorradas de siempre. Que si fraternidad entre casas. Que si hay que estar unidos. Que si una guerra. Nada relacionado con el paquete o el culo de Remus, los dos temas más urgentes del momento.

Evans ha entrado hace un rato. Con un vestido verde de tirantes que enseña las pecas de los hombros. Cada paso que da causa la muerte de una neurona más en el cerebro de James Potter, que ya ha dejado de ser capaz de controlar su producción de baba. 

\- Joder, Lily está… Es impresionante. 

Y no, Lily no es impresionante, lo impresionante es que nadie preste atención a ese puto pantalón marrón que sigue ahí, enfundando todo eso que necesita ser liberado cuanto antes. 

Después hay unas canciones y aplausos y comentarios nerviosos y Sirius se ha perdido en otro mundo en el que arranca ropa, resigue cicatrices y no piensa en consecuencias y sólo vuelve cuando las mesas se llenan de comida. El menú del banquete de Navidad es especialmente copioso y hay que aprovechar para probar todos y cada uno de los platos. 

\- ¿Quieres probar a Remus?

Sirius aterriza. Sale de su pozo y se gira lentamente hacia Peter con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. 

\- ¿Qué?  
\- Que si quieres probar la mousse. - Y señala un rectángulo perfecto de paté marrón junto a unas tostadas.   
\- Ah, sí, sí, trae. - Masculla como si hubiera olvidado cómo se habla para que los demás humanos consigan entenderle. La mousse está exquisita y no lo dirá en voz alta, pero hay algo en el gusto que le transporta a los banquetes de alta cocina y compromisos sociales de Grimmauld Place. Quizás es eso lo que hace que levante la mirada en busca de la de Regulus. Lo ve riendo y en su salsa en medio de la mesa de Slytherin, demasiado cerca del gilipollas de Quejicus. Lucius, a su izquierda, le pasa el brazo por los hombros y le susurra alguna mentira a la oreja. 

Hace tiempo que no le devuelve la mirada, pero cuando Regulus deja el cuchillo en la mesa y se mete una tostada untada en la boca, Sirius sabe que recuerda a lo mismo que a él: Están bajo unos manteles demasiado largos, aburridos y formales, salen corriendo en cuanto su madre les pega cuatro gritos autoritarios y fríos y acaban escondidos en un rincón al final del pasillo. Saben que habrá reprimenda cuando se vayan los invitados pero ha valido la pena. Kreacher les arrastra de vuelta a la mesa y cabizbajos intercambian miradas de reojo y sonríen por dentro porque así sienten todo los Black, por dentro, cuanto más profundo mejor. 

\- Madre mía, Sirius. Qué puto asco. - James arruga la nariz y se sube las gafas con el dedo corazón.   
\- ¿Hmm? - contesta Sirius con la boca llena de (Re-)mousse de paté. No se ha dado cuenta y casi se ha comido las tostaditas que correspondían a los cuatro.   
\- Deja ya esa mierda.   
Justo cuando Sirius abre la boca para enumerar las razones por las que puede comer lo que le plazca porque, en serio, Cornamenta, mira qué cuerpazo, Peter golpea con suavidad el canto del plato con la varita y aparecen unas letras plateadas. Paté de ciervo con boletus. 

James hace como que da una arcada y después da otra y después ya no están tan seguros de que sea una broma y le sirven agua y zumo de calabaza y Remus le da palmaditas en la espalda. Lily se ha girado hacia ellos pero en seguida pierde el interés porque piensa que es otra de las gilipolleces de James. Y Sirius constata que lo es con un movimiento de cabeza y los ojos en blanco, porque no va a dejar de comer arriesgándose a tener que dar explicaciones que acaben desvelando que James es un animago. Bueno, por eso y porque está buenísimo y _oye, hago lo que me da la gana, que te den, Cornamenta_. 

En cuanto se recupera, James entra sin avisar y con toda la caballería:  
\- Es un milagro que te estés conteniendo así, Canuto. ¿Es una apuesta? A ver si te vamos a tener que dar un premio al final de la noche.   
\- Algunos sabemos controlar la baba. - Dice Remus.   
\- ¿Pero tú has visto a las Ravenclaw de sexto?   
Sirius se gira para mirarlas. Son tías. Están buenas. Buenas tirando a normal. Sí, no paran de mirarles y hay escotes generosos y sugerentes y rajas en faldas de vestidos formales que seguro que no estaban ahí cuando sus madres los pagaron. Pero sólo son tías.   
_  
Rápido, Black. Suelta un comentario guarro._

\- Son guapas. 

_Mierda._

James asiente con la cabeza con orgullo y sus labios apretados dicen _muy bien, chaval._   
Remus sonríe y baja la mirada. Le toca. 

\- Por cierto, ayer por la tarde estuve con Lily. Estaba de los nervios, dice que no le quedan bien los senos. - Se hace un silencio incómodo y consigue captar toda la atención de James, que experimenta temperaturas fuera de lo normal en sitios insospechados. - Los senos y las tangentes, cuando calcula la posición de Andrómeda en el solsticio.   
\- Ah, ya, ya, claro, jajaja, parecía otra cosa, jajaja. - James atropella las palabras y le pega un trago demasiado ambicioso al zumo de calabaza que acaba en tos y ojos llorosos. Cuando se recupera, le devuelve el golpe a Remus:  
\- ¿Y qué le dijiste? Porque a ti tampoco es que te importen mucho los senos que digamos.   
Peter presta especial atención porque está seguro de que podrá usar algunos conceptos de Aritmancia con la Slytherin más tarde y será el tío más divertido del mundo. Este partido de tenis muggle con pullitas le parece un gran comienzo para una noche prometedora. Necesita más ideas, no quiere que se acabe. Le pega un codazo a Sirius y le pregunta:  
\- ¿Tú qué opinas, Canuto?  
Y el cerebro de Canuto, que lleva rato orbitando sin rumbo en un universo desconocido en que las curvas de las Ravenclaw no le sugieren nada, ladra:  
\- Pues que, por lo visto, a mí tampoco. - Y sigue devorando mousse de paté de ciervo y le faltan tostadas. Estira el brazo para robar la bandeja de tostadas de los Gryffindor de sexto, que se quejan, pero tampoco mucho, que es Sirius Black y les gustaría acabar la noche con todos los dientes intactos. 

Remus Lupin le mira fijamente y joder, ojalá no notara ese fuego en el pecho y en las mejillas y en la puta punta de la polla. Ojalá pudiera explicar por qué come como si le hubieran insultado y por qué acaba mordiéndose la lengua y por qué al sentir el gusto a sangre no puede evitar encontrarse con un puto hombre lobo que le clava unos ojos pardos que parecen saborearla. 

\- Cuidado Canuto, quizás necesitas la lengua intacta para lo que queda de noche. 

Lo dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, _una broma entre amigos, entre amigos que se ponen cachondos cuando se acurrucan junto al otro. No, joder, puto imbécil, el único degenerado aquí eres tú._ Se siente desnudo como las Hufflepuff de tercero con las que tontea simplemente por verlas coloradas. Le palpita la garganta, el estómago, el cuerpo entero. El hombre lobo sigue acechando. Y la única diferencia entre él y una Hufflepuff es que él es un puto Black, uno que no puede hablar, pero que resiste, se defiende sin palabras y aguanta la mirada. Un Black duro, _duro como una roca._

_Mierda, joder._


	21. i'd rather dance with you than talk with you

Después de los postres, Sirius da gracias a que su polla ha dejado de dar saltitos porque los profesores les hacen levantar a todos para preparar el baile. Algunas chicas suben a las habitaciones, otras inundan los baños y se embadurnan las pestañas y los párpados de mil colores, empolvándose hasta parecer muñecas de plástico sin estrenar. 

Se apartan un poco cuando las mesas a empiezan a reubicarse solas. Algunas cambian de forma y se convierten en medias lunas que delimitan la zona de baile. Las alargadas se colocan en los laterales. Sobre ellas, aparecen mil zumos de gustos y colores diferentes, incluso uno que cambia de sabor dependiendo del postre favorito de cada uno. Sirius ya ha proclamado que los va a probar todos lo suficientemente alto como para convertirlo en el reto oficial de la noche. Y Remus añade:

\- Joder con Hogwarts. Tantos años en pie y aún no han caído en que el único zumo que necesitamos los de séptimo es uno que lleve alcohol.  
\- Ostia, es verdad. - Suelta Peter, dándose un golpecito en la frente con la palma de la mano. 

Rebusca en el bolsillo hechizado del pantalón y saca cuatro petacas muggle. Recubiertas de dos tipos de cuero. Marrón para él y para Remus. Negro para Sirius y James. También las ha hechizado. Sin fondo. Llenas de whiskey de fuego. James le besa la frente y Remus suelta un par de palabrotas que mezclan sorpresa y agradecimiento. A veces, Sirius olvida qué tipo de mago es Peter Pettigrew. La imagen de patoso inseguro le emborrona al Colagusano constante y dedicado. Se miran fijamente. Los ojos de Sirius en el limbo perruno desde el que puede tirársele encima para romperle la cara o saltarle a los hombros para estrujarlo de alegría y Peter inspira y sus hombros se tensan, en alerta. Sirius le salta encima como el perro descontrolado que es y baila con él, lo hace girar como una peonza y a Peter le da uno de sus ataques de risa contagiosa. 

\- Por Colagusano. - dice Remus abriendo su petaca y pegando el primer trago de la noche.  
\- Por Colagusano. - aclaman los otros dos al unísono. 

El nerviosismo de Colagusano disminuye pero no desaparece. Sus ojos azules recorren inquietos la sala entera en busca de su cita. Pero no está. Y empieza a sudar. Y a hablar a una velocidad fuera de lo normal, atropellando las palabras. 

\- Quizás se lo ha pensado mejor. No le gusto. Quizás va con alguien de su Casa. Es normal, ¿verdad? Estas cosas pasan, ¿no?  
\- Colagusano. Mira. - señala James con las cejas.

En la puerta, la Slytherin le saluda con un movimiento tímido de mano. Sus amigas se apartan y ella avanza. Lleva la coleta más alta del mundo y el vestido en realidad no es tan negro como parecía y lanza destellos casi imperceptibles al moverse. A Peter le brilla como si se hubiese caído de boca en una constelación perdida en medio de la infinidad del universo. 

Sirius le pone una mano en el hombro:  
\- Vamos. Eres un grande. Recuerda, has venido a ganar, Pettigrew.

Peter asiente sin alternativa como si le estuvieran a punto de lanzar un _cruciatus_. Y avanza con pasitos tímidos. Cornamenta grita _¡Uuuh!_ como si estuviera en un partido de quidditch y medio comedor los mira con curiosidad y desaprobación. Peter les levanta dos dedos sin mirar atrás y se ríen a su costa. La chica también sonríe cuando se encuentran. _De puta madre_.

\- Pues yo voy a ir a buscarla. - James se sube las gafas con actitud de presentador de concurso.- Lo va a flipar cuando me encuentre a las puertas de la sala común, esperándola apoyado en la baranda de las escaleras, mirando hacia la ventana con aire distraído. 

Alguien le tapa los ojos a Remus. 

\- Anda, Lils. Precisamente hablábamos de ti. 

Lily se aparta. Las mejillas le arden y eso que aún no ha empezado a bailar.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Bien o mal?  
\- ¿Tú qué crees, Evans? - vacila Sirius. 

Sirius nota como James se tensa como un animal ante el peligro. Después se vuelve más alto y abre su plumaje y le ofrece una mano a Lily.  
\- Lily, ¿me concedes este baile?  
\- Aún no hay música, Potter.

A Sirius se le escapa una risotada de aire y James levanta una ceja y estira más el brazo. En cuanto Lily se le agarra se la lleva de un estirón, susurrando un _nos vemos luego_ que esconde un _si las cosas salen mal_. Remus se despide moviendo los dedos como cuando toca un arpegio complicado al piano. 

No sabe cómo ha pasado pero una sensación de vértigo le recorre el abdomen en cuanto se quedan solos. El su último año en Hogwarts, va al baile con Remus Lupin. Es incómodo durante unos minutos porque la confusión le ciega y ya no sabe si está con su amigo o con un ligue al que conquistar. Duda durante unos segundos y cuando decide que es demasiado pronto para meter lengua sin tener que dar explicaciones y que prefiere empezar a probar zumos, Remus le despierta.

\- Bueno, nos toca. Pero aquí no podemos. Vamos al lavabo.  
\- Joder, Lupin, ¿ya? La noche acaba de empezar. Pensaba que serías más romántico. 

Cuando salen del Gran Salón, Remus va delante y Sirius decide que, aunque le duela relegar a Lucius, esos pantalones se acaban de convertir en su mayor enemigo en Hogwarts.


	22. puppy love (someone help me, help me, help me please)

\- ¿Confías en mí? - pregunta Remus mientras le pone el frasco lleno de poción Multijugos delante de la nariz.   
\- Claro. - contesta Sirius sin pensar. - Pero voy a necesitar una ayudita. - Y vierte un poco de la petaca en el frasco. 

Cuentan hasta tres y mientras Sirius se traga toda la poción, Remus se trinca otro chupito de whiskey. El líquido les calienta el pecho y el brillo travieso en los ojos cansados de Remus se le traduce en cosquilleo bajo el ombligo y alas en los pies y adrenalina despertando todos los músculos del cuerpo. Después se complica y empiezan a dolerle los huesos, que se estiran y contraen incómodos, como si no acabaran de encontrar su sitio en esa nueva figura. La imagen fugaz de Remus y el lobo bajo la luna llena relativiza el malestar. La piel se le arruga y el pelo se le vuelve canoso a juego con una larga barba que le adorna la cara. Remus le acerca unas gafas de media luna y una túnica exacta a la de

\- ¿Dumbledore? ¿En serio? 

Remus levanta las cejas, cierra los ojos y chasquea con la lengua. Después simula que se quita el polvo del hombro. 

\- Eres la ostia, Lupin.  
\- Y ahora, si me concede este baile… 

Minerva McGonagall se considera una persona paciente. Pero soportar a Albus Dumbledore durante la celebración del baile de Navidad se le presenta como una tarea titánica. _Este va a ser legendario, Minerva_ , le dice cada año a varias semanas de empezar con los preparativos. Y entonces no sabe muy bien cómo, siempre acaba encargándose de gran parte de la fiesta. Dumbledore transmite pura pasión y por poco interés que le ponga Minerva McGonagall, siempre consigue que sea ella quien elija las decoraciones de las esquinas de la mesa y haga una selección con las mejores canciones mágicas y muggle del año. Después de la cena, mientras ella redistribuye las mesas, Albus llega de la torre de Gryffindor con el gramófono del prefecto Remus Lupin a cuestas.

\- Me lo ha dejado. - Jadea, mostrando una sonrisa espléndida. 

Minerva no tiene muy claro para qué necesita un gramófono muggle exactamente, pero no pregunta. Colgar calcetines en la chimenea en Navidad no tiene ningún sentido, pero a los niños les apasiona. Con Albus Dumbledore sucede algo similar. Minerva sonríe soltando aire por la nariz mientras Albus canturrea una melodía que se inventa sobre la marcha. Y con un golpe de varita, la música empieza a sonar (seguida del correspondiente alarido de excitación y risas de miles de hormonas adolescentes) y se atenúa la iluminación del Gran Salón. Abren la noche con _Cool for cats_. Es arriesgado pero a Minerva le gusta la letra. Si alguien pregunta, dirá que la ha elegido él. Dumbledore sigue el ritmo con los pies y algún golpe de hombro. Sonríe con las manos entrelazadas encima de la tripa mirando cómo los estudiantes intentan moverse al ritmo de los primeros compases. McGonagall tiene claro que ese bailoteo casi imperceptible es una indirecta y que esta noche volverán a bailar. Pero no le importa. Es el ritual anual y es agradable. 

Le empieza a importar cuando Dumbledore hace una entrada triunfal con todo tipo de gritos y ademanes por la puerta del Gran Salón con Remus Lupin colgando del brazo. Se gira para comprobar que no ha perdido la cabeza pero Albus ya no está junto a ella. Vuelve a mirar hacia la extraña pareja que está creando confusión entre una masa de alumnos que ha formado un pasadizo minutos después de inaugurar el baile. El nuevo Dumbledore se suelta y empieza a dar palmadas al ritmo de la música animando a todos los alumnos. Algunos ríen y se le unen, otros se tapan los ojos, abrumados por la vergüenza ajena. 

James desentierra la nariz de entre los mechones de Lily porque la imagen es digna de ser enmarcada. Lo reconoce al momento, Sirius no se ha quitado el collar de cuero. Le parece lo más divertido del universo y las manos se le van instintivamente a la cintura de Lily. Los desorbitados ojos de Evans presencian cómo Remus Lupin, el hierático prefecto que normalmente muestra la desenvoltura psicomotriz de un palo, mueve los hombros al ritmo de la canción acercándose y alejándose de Albus Dumbledore a ratos, y contra todo pronóstico, le da la risa tonta y se deja llevar por esas manos seguras que la están tocando demasiado, a una altitud que no les corresponde.  
Desde la otra punta del salón, sin apartar las manos de la cintura de la Slytherin, tal y como le ha enseñado James, Peter se encuentra con su mirada y su reacción es la misma: Remus Lupin es un puto genio. 

McGonagall se maldice a sí misma cuando empieza a sonar la percusión de _My Sharona_ porque al nuevo Dumbledore le da por hacer molinillos con la melena canosa y se ha formado un corrillo a su alrededor. El nuevo Albus ríe a carcajada limpia abriendo mucho la boca y a ratos aúlla hacia el cielo adorando a algún tipo de dios musical que ella no conoce ni quiere conocer. Toca una guitarra invisible y cuando se cansa empieza a dar saltitos cogiéndose las puntas de la túnica como si estuviera en un festival regional. Después se acerca a una de las mesas y se bebe un vaso de zumo de arándanos sin respirar. Deja el vaso de un golpe y el público ruge a una como si Gryffindor hubiera marcado el tanto decisivo para ganar la Copa de las Casas. 

Con _ABC_ , Remus vuelve a convertirse en su pareja de baile. Lo agarra de las manos y a Remus parece divertirle sobremanera mientras el resto de la escuela se pregunta si es éticamente correcto que los prefectos o los alumnos bailen tan cerca de un profesor. Lo atrae hacia él hasta meter su pierna huesuda en la entrepierna de Remus. Esa noche, la única meta en la vida de Sirius Black es que el roce libere todo lo que guarda Remus en esos pantalones. Se mueve hacia un lado y hacia el otro como si estuvieran en un barco a la deriva y a Sirius le da la sensación de que empieza a marearse. Su visión se limita a la cara de Remus, que ya no puede contener más la risa histérica y tiene el flequillo mojado de sudor y las mejillas a punto de entrar en erupción. Sirius le echa los brazos al cuello sin despegar la cadera y pierde el control de las manos, que recorren el cuello de Remus y se anclan a los lados de la cara, con el meñique detrás de las orejas. La frente de Sirius se inclina porque hay tantos centímetros de separación que molestan e incomodan. Abre los ojos. En la cara de Remus puede leer la confusión del que se despierta de un sueño y recibe una bofetada de realidad. Ha parado de moverse para coger aire y levanta una ceja que insinúa una pregunta a la que Sirius no puede contestar. Remus parpadea y medio sonríe y dice que le duele tanto la barriga que necesita un descanso. Y entonces llega ella. 

Minerva McGonagall carraspea entre los golpes martilleantes de platillo de la canción y el nuevo Dumbledore se gira de manera refleja. Cuando agranda los ojos como platos, a Minerva se le disipan todas las dudas. Black. A Sirius se le corta la respiración. _Habla como el puto Dumbledore, Sirius. No la cagues, Remus confía en ti._  
Con una sonrisa, McGonagall entorna los ojos, coge aire y pronuncia las palabras. 

\- ¿Bailamos, Albus?

Asiente como si le fuera la vida en ello. Se le corta la respiración y está casi seguro de que la mitad de sus órganos han dejado de funcionar. Golpe de varita de Minerva y hay una transición suave hacia la siguiente canción. Una lenta. Los violines son como cuchillos atravesándole el alma y por el rabillo del ojo pide auxilio pero Remus se ha quedado blanco y está rígido como la madera. Minerva McGonagall le pone la mano izquierda en el hombro y le coge su mano con la otra. El resto de su público ha perdido el interés porque nadie quiere ver a dos viejos bailando. No tiene escapatoria. Es demasiado tarde. Habrá que improvisar.

\- Estoy sorprendida, Albus. No sabía que bailaras así. 

No dice así de bien. Ni así de mal. No puede agarrarse a nada. _Es lista, joder._

A Sirius le gustan los cotilleos. Le gusta saber quién está besando a quién y con quién lo hicieron hace un mes, porque siempre está bien conocer la procedencia de las babas que te dispones a comer. Pero no le interesa lo más mínimo la vida privada de los profesores. Nunca le ha interesado la comidilla entre docentes porque las clases son un tránsito que hay que sobrellevar como buenamente se pueda y además de algo asqueroso, es información inútil que ocupa espacio innecesario en una mente tan productiva como la suya. Pero aquí y ahora, se sorprende preguntándose qué tipo de relación tienen Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore. Sirius Black, el mago de las palabras, rey de la labia, se siente tan perdido que tiene que apostar a ciegas. ¿Frío? ¿Romántico? ¿Paternal? Se arriesga.

\- Yo tampoco. 

Y hay un segundo de incertidumbre y Minerva vuelve a sonreír y baja la mirada. _Respuesta correcta. Salvado_. Tres golpes de batería y empieza la letra:

_And they called it puppy love_  
Oh, I guess they'll never know  
How a young heart really feels  
And why I love her so 

_Joder. Me cago en mi vida._

McGonagall lo suelta y une sus manos tras en su nuca, colgada a su cuello. Sirius traga saliva.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy callado, Albus. ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Sirius sabe que es un chiste ( _¿Sexual? ¿En serio?_ ) y que tiene que reaccionar. El nuevo Dumbledore sonríe incómodo y acaba poniendo cara de situación que acaba siendo cara de asco y suelta un JA corto y demasiado agudo. Y la puta letra sigue en un nivel de ñoñez que le saca de sus casillas:

_And they called it puppy love_  
Just because we're in our teens  
Tell them all, please tell them it isn't fair  
To take away my only dream  


La canción sube a un tono más agudo y Sirius siente que le van a estallar las sienes. La presión es casi insoportable y no mejora cuando McGonagall le baja las palmas de las manos hasta el pecho y juguetea con su barba. 

\- ¿Te has hecho algo en la barba? 

_Someone, help me, help me, help me please_  
Is the answer up above  
How can I, oh how can I tell them  
This is not a puppy love 

Enrolla y desenrolla el índice en la punta de la barba. El nuevo Dumbledore es mucho más alto y ella le mira por encima de las gafas. Que una profesora cuarentona coquetee con él con la elegancia de un felino le hace sentir el impulso primario de transformarse en Canuto y correr en dirección contraria a Hogwarts hasta que se le caigan las patas a trozos.

\- Parece que se lo pasaba bien con el Sr. Lupin.   
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Quizás demasiado cerca a ratos, pero es normal a su edad. Tienen las hormonas revolucionadas. 

El sudor frío no ayuda a reaccionar. 

\- Ahora va a salir del Gran Salón con la dignidad que caracteriza al profesor Albus Dumbledore. Vaya a disfrutar del resto de la noche con Lupin o con quien usted quiera mientras se le pasa el efecto. - McGonagall se separa y prosigue. - Bonito collar, Black. Recuerde que si alguna vez se le ocurre ponérselo en Transfiguración, tendré que confiscárselo, por muy bien que baile. 

Sirius tiene piernas de flan y no está muy seguro de si el baile romántico con McGonagall ha sido un castigo o un milagro. Antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, se gira hacia McGonagall y le hace una pequeña reverencia torpe con tembleque. Minerva asiente con la cabeza y se gira hacia el gramófono.

\- Sr. Lupin, acompáñeme, por favor. - proclama Sirius por encima de los últimos acordes de la canción a un volumen que no viene a cuento. 

La mirada de Remus le susurra que _ya está bien, que igual se nos ha ido de las manos_ y de camino a la puerta se cruzan con James, que vuelve a desenterrar la cara de entre la melena pelirroja para lanzarles un besito y un guiño al aire, y con Peter, que está haciendo una broma sobre tangentes y senos que no acaba de salirle bien pero que divierte a la Slytherin como si estuviera montada en un tiovivo.  
Al verlos salir, Minerva McGonagall siente cómo se le relajan los músculos y suspira con los ojos cerrados.

\- Una gestión de conflictos excelente, Minerva.

Ella lo mira con ojos desorbitados. Albus ha vuelto y vuelve a su canturreo como si no hubiera pasado nada. 

\- No lo hago tan mal para mi edad, ¿no?

La ha dejado sola ante una trastada de las grandes y podría haber salido muy mal y debería estar enfadada pero de repente lo entiende todo. Se le escapa la risa y se tapa la boca con el dorso de la mano. A Albus Dumbledore le sale una carcajada grave manchada de nostalgia que acaba en un suspiro. 

\- Cincuenta puntos para Dumbledore.

Es todo parte del gran juego de Hogwarts. Dumbledore le ofrece la mano, y ella, un año más, accede con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones muggles que Minerva McGonagall considera que deberían sonar en el baile de Navidad de 1977.
> 
> Cool for cats - Squeeze  
> My Sharona - The Knack  
> ABC - The Jackson 5  
> Puppy Love - Donny Osmond


	23. on a neck, on a spit

Suben las escaleras atropelladamente, como han hecho desde primero después del desenfreno y la adrenalina que proporcionan las travesuras. Se encierran en la habitación como si les estuvieran persiguiendo tres troles adultos cabreados y se hace el silencio. Jadean como bestias a las que todo el oxígeno del mundo les parece poco. A veces se les escapa alguna carcajada. A Sirius le empieza a desaparecer la barba y los músculos vuelven a su sitio. Cuando vuelve a ser él, se quita la túnica y se levanta la camiseta y se comprueba los abdominales. 

\- Sí, todo correcto. 

Sirius no tiene ni idea de por qué lo ha hecho y ahora se siente gilipollas porque James le habría reído la gracia y le habría dicho que era un flipado y se habría levantado su camisa y habría alardeado de sus entrenamientos de quidditch, pero Remus coge mucho aire para no decir nada y luego carraspea y saca un cigarro y le ofrece otro y se sientan en el suelo, apoyándose cada uno en su cama. 

Remus apoya la cabeza en el colchón y estira el cuello y parece que la nuez le va a salir disparada. A menos de una semana para la luna llena, se le notan las ojeras y habla menos. Pero esta noche está sumido en un cansancio pletórico y las ojeras toman un significado totalmente diferente combinadas con el brillo de los ojos y la sonrisa de satisfacción. Vuelve a mirar al frente y achica los ojos al dar otra calada. Sostiene el cigarro con los labios y se abalanza sobre Sirius. Le acerca la mano a la cara y Sirius nota un tirón en la sien. 

\- Te había quedado una cana. 

A Remus no le da tiempo de recular porque Sirius le ha cogido de la muñeca instintivamente. Hay un par de segundos de desconcierto y Sirius traga saliva. Libera la muñeca de Remus y sólo acierta a dar un golpecito en el suelo y decir

\- Vente para aquí, anda.

Remus obedece, no sin antes sacar un paquete de debajo de la cama. 

\- Te lo iba a dar por Navidad pero igual la semana que viene te arranco algo a mordiscos si me dices que no te gusta.

La idea de Remus Lupin mordisqueándole algo, _lo que sea,_ le parece fantástica y le invita a meterse en la cama y desahogarse sin importarle quién haya en la habitación, pero Canuto consigue reprimir sus instintos primitivos. Coge el paquete, perfectamente rectangular. Envuelto con fascinante periódico muggle que no se mueve. Lo rasga por cualquier sitio para llegar cuanto antes al interior. 

\- La puta madre de Merlín, Lunático. ¿Va en serio?  
\- No, si te parece ahora te la quito y se la regalo a Snape.  
\- Es brutal. – sentencia levantándose y mirándose la espalda en el espejo. – La puta hostia. Te habrá costado un huevo. Joder, no hacía falta. 

Remus levanta una mano y niega con la cabeza. La chaqueta de cuero le hace juego con el collar que ha lucido toda la noche y reafirma a Sirius en su título de hereje oficial de la noble estirpe Black.

\- Te queda muy bien. – Responde Remus.   
\- Mi madre me obligaría a quemarla. Me encanta. – Sirius coge aire como si hubiera descubierto la formación perfecta para ganar todos los partidos de quidditch – Tenemos que ir a probarla.   
\- ¿A probar una chaqueta?

Habrá sido por el whisky de fuego al que Remus no ha parado de dar sorbos, pero Sirius se sorprende de lo fácil que ha sido convencerle para que se ponga un jersey gordo y le acompañe a sobrevolar Hogwarts en moto. 

\- Agárrate fuerte. – y Remus se ajusta las gafas roídas que utiliza Sirius para el quidditch y le rodea la cintura con los brazos. 

Sirius tiene el cuerpo revolucionado y la mente nublada y arrancar la moto sólo ofrece más excitación. El temblor del motor hechizado aumenta el cosquilleo que ya no se limita al abdomen. Al levantar las ruedas del suelo, Remus se agarra más fuerte y susurra _PorMerlínporMerlínporMerlín_ varias veces. Está tan cerca que puede notar los latidos de su corazón a través del cuero de la chaqueta. En la primera subida, Remus esconde la nariz en la nuca de Sirius. Cuando le tiran un palo y lo recoge y lo trae de vuelta, a Canuto le gusta que se lo vuelvan a tirar. La satisfacción que le causa la repetición de algo agradable es una sensación casi inexplicable. Así que repite. Otra subida, más pronunciada, más repentina, y vuelve a notar su respiración cerca de la oreja. Mientras se pregunta cómo ha podido vivir hasta el momento sin esos jadeos, le da por frenar un poco para hacer maniobra complicada y enseñarle a Remus una pirueta que lleva preparando hace unos meses. Entonces, lo nota. 

El pantalón que iba a reventar y que aún no lo ha hecho. Apretado a su cuerpo. Al final de su espalda, en pleno culo de Sirius Black. Que no sabe si acabar la pirueta, reír, llorar, gritar o encender los fuegos artificiales que han preparado para el final de la noche. Sólo se le ocurre ser Sirius Black y girarse y gritar por encima del ruido del motor:

\- ¿Te lo pasas bien, Lunático?

Y Remus, con el pelo en mil direcciones, luchando contra el viento y al encontrárselo tan cerca de su cara sólo se le ocurre ser el prefecto Remus Lupin y gritar por encima del motor: 

\- Joder, Sirius, mira hacia delante.

Canuto es un perro obediente y hace lo que le dicen. Vuelve a mirar al frente y la imagen de Hogwarts parece una postal muggle, de las que envía Peter cuando pasa los veranos recorriendo Europa con su familia. Remus ha relajado los músculos y ya no masculla nada pero Sirius sigue notando su polla en el culo. Y juraría que ese bulto está duro y se maldice por no haber añadido un hechizo para que la moto se condujera sola y soltar el puto manillar para _ayudar_ a su _amigo. Joder, es que eres gilipollas_. 

Pero Canuto también es un perro travieso y la obediencia es un estado transitorio que se olvida con facilidad. Sabe que a pocos días de la luna llena, Remus percibe los olores con una definición extrema y es mucho más sensible a todos los estímulos externos. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás hasta notar la mejilla de Remus en su oreja. Ha sido una jugada arriesgada pero el sentimiento es maravilloso cuando Remus le roza la sien con las pestañas. Juraría que Remus ya no se está agarrando a él _sólo_ para sobrevivir.

Cuando la moto aterriza con la delicadeza de una pluma, ya hace rato que no dicen nada. Ha sido raro y excitante y Sirius quiere transformarse en Canuto y dar 20 vueltas al Lago Negro. 

\- Entonces, ¿te ha gustado, Sirius?

Remus se sube las gafas a la frente y el flequillo le queda volando a modo de antena. Se le han formado dos círculos alrededor de los ojos que le hacen parecer una mosca feliz.

\- ¿Eh?  
\- La chaqueta.   
\- Ah, sí, sí, joder. Es la ostia.   
\- Me alegro.

Guardan la moto en la Casa de los Gritos y vuelven caminando al castillo. Desde el suelo parece un sitio siniestro. La luna casi llena les ilumina el camino. Remus está tiritando y el cuerpo de Sirius ha dejado de ser de Sirius y actúa de manera autónoma. Le pasa el brazo por la espalda y le deja la mano en el hombro. Es así como se arrimaría a un amigo, a Peter o a James, pero al apretar a ese amigo en concreto contra el cuerpo, le tiemblan las rodillas. 

Un proyectil sale disparado de la Torre de Astronomía. La bengala sube con fuerza unos metros y después forma un pequeño arco justo antes de explotar en una estrella dorada con destellos granates. Es el primero de una retahíla de fuegos artificiales que causan una estampida de alumnos desbocados hacia los patios interiores del primer piso. Algunos se asoman a los ventanales con la boca abierta y otros se quejan por la falta de representación de las demás casas. 

\- Mierda, Canuto. Llegamos tarde a nuestra propia despedida. 

Cuando Remus se zafa de su abrazo y le estira de la manga, el instinto le lleva a agarrarle la mano como si el suelo se hundiera tras sus pasos. Ninguno de los dos se suelta de la mano del otro y entre bandazo y bandazo, Sirius intenta convencerse de que únicamente van así para no acabar por los suelos.


	24. Pulaski at night

En la Torre de Astronomía, la doble cita de Lily, James, Peter y la Slytherin está de capa caída. Los últimos disparos de la pirotecnia anuncian ese momento de la noche en que sólo quedan dos opciones: irse a la cama o ir a por todas.

Sirius llega atusándose el pelo con la mano abierta y se sienta al lado de James. Sin demostrar mucho interés, pilla a Lily moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido y a Remus negando con la cabeza a modo de respuesta; después le pone los ojos en blanco, sugiere una sonrisa con disimulo y se sienta a su lado. Si tuviera la seguridad de que no se va a marear al hacerlo, se levantaría gritando _Eh, qué cuchicheáis vosotros dos, a ver, que yo me entere._

\- ¿Estáis borrachos? – pregunta Sirius sacando un cigarro.  
\- Pues no. – contesta Peter.  
\- Yo también. – responde Sirius encendiéndose el cigarro.

Peter ha mejorado el hechizo que usan para replicar la temperatura de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y le ha añadido límites para poder usarlo en el exterior. El área no es para echar cohetes, pero se apañan apretándose un poco. La Slytherin bosteza y anuncia que se va a dormir. Ante la cara de espanto de Peter, James sale al rescate.

\- ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?   
\- Potter, ya estás mayorcito para el pilla-pilla. – dice Lily. Cuando arruga la nariz y las cejas se le mueven así, hacia abajo, sus ojos parecen dos lagos y a James le cuesta respirar.   
\- A ese sólo juego con Canuto. – Dice con más sinceridad de la que Lily percibe. Después chasquea los dedos apuntando a Peter. – Colagusano, cómo se llamaba ese al que jugaban tus primos. El del verano pasado.   
\- Ah… - musita Peter con la boca pequeña. – La botella. – Y las orejas se le ponen rojas como cuando comen Diablillos de pimienta.   
\- Eeeeeeese. Vale, venga, necesitamos una botella. 

Sirius deja de soplar el mechón que le cae repetidamente sobre un ojo y presta atención por primera vez desde que se ha sentado. _La botella, la puta botella._ Duda entre si James es un genio o un auténtico gilipollas. El corazón le va a diez mil y eso que ya se ha bajado de la moto hace rato. 

Recuerda la historia de Peter. Contó que en un viaje a no sé qué país con playas, sus primos y él se habían juntado cerca de un faro y habían estado toda la tarde pateando piedras, dibujando en la arena, bebiendo y escupiendo a unos peces enormes que se acercaban a las rocas en busca de comida. Al parecer, uno de sus primos – _¿Lewis, Louis, Lawrence…? ¿A quién coño le importa?_ – propuso jugar a la botella porque una de las primas había invitado a una amiga a pasar las vacaciones con ellos. Al final se ve que allí pillaron todos, y estaban tan borrachos que Peter asegura que cuando besó a la amiga de la prima podía notar hasta cuatro sabores de saliva diferentes. Cuando Colagusano lo contó así, tal cual, todos – incluso Remus – pusieron cara de asco y empezaron a gesticular simulando vómitos con onomatopeyas de lo más ilustrativas.

Pero ahora, en la Torre, a solas, con chicas, entre amigos, con Remus, no le parece tan asqueroso. _La puta botella, joder._ El estómago le da un vuelco al encontrarse con la mirada de Lunático, que por unos segundos parece que contiene un interrogante, expectante ante su silencio y preparado para reaccionar según las palabras que pronuncie Sirius. 

\- No tenemos botellas, parguela. Pero igual una varita sirve. – dice la lengua de Sirius, que ya se ha independizado de su cerebro, resbalando en cada una de las “r” que pronuncia. 

La Slytherin ofrece la suya y forman un corrillo. Unos meses después, Lily le confesará a James bajo las sábanas que ya había jugado antes de esa noche, pero ahí sacude la cabeza y repite _Ni idea, no sé_ cada vez que Peter dice que no entiende cómo no conoce el juego, _si entre muggles es famosísimo._

\- No es por aguaros el planazo, pero si todos tenéis pareja, ¿para qué vamos a jugar? – pregunta Remus levantando una ceja. 

Nadie contesta con precisión. A Peter se le vuelven a poner las orejas rojo Diablillo de Pimienta y Remus se lleva un empujón de Lily. La Slytherin ha dejado de bostezar y suelta una risita impertinente, mira a Remus, mira a Peter, vuelve a mirar a Remus y se mueve hacia el centro cerrando más el corro. 

James es el maestro de ceremonias y hace rodar la varita sobre sí misma. Sirius simula no tener mucho interés pero no pierde de vista de esa especie de veleta que le puede abrir el cielo o hundirlo más aún en la desesperación. Da la última calada al cigarro casi consumido y vuelve a encontrarse con la mirada de Remus mientras la varita ralentiza los giros. Dibuja una de sus sonrisas perrunas, de esas que dejan la punta de un colmillo enganchado al labio inferior al deshacerla. Remus se muerde la uña del anular inconscientemente y vuelve al juego. 

Peter es el primer seleccionado. La varita vuelve a girar y a Cornamenta le sale la excitación por los poros. Sus gallos sobrepasan el jaleo de los demás, da palmadas y cuando se abalanza encima de la varita da codazos accidentales a Lily, por lo que pide perdón constantemente. Justo en el momento en que la varita se para, todos aguantan la respiración durante un segundo. La varita apunta al vacío entre la Slytherin y Remus. James levanta un dedo y grita:

\- Tú. Le ha tocado a ella. ¡A ella! ¡A TI! – Decide que igual es demasiado tarde para preguntarle el nombre, así que apunta con insistencia a la Slytherin con la que llevan toda la noche y suelta un par de carcajadas exageradas para evitar el silencio incómodo. 

Ella se encoge de hombros y se acerca a Peter. Saben que no es su primer beso, pero Peter no quiere decepcionar a nadie y se esfuerza al máximo. Le pone una mano en el brazo y ella le pone una mano en la nuca. A ella la risa se le escapa incontrolable y contrasta con el nerviosismo de él, que cierra los ojos mucho antes de lo usual. Son dos segundos eternos. Cuando vuelven a su sitio y cruzan las piernas con las manos a los lados, apoyadas en el suelo, se rozan los nudillos. _Hoy, esto no acaba aquí._

James da tres palmadas y vuelve a la carga con toda la caballería. Dice _vengavengavengavenga_ y hace girar la varita una vez más. _Maldito Cornamenta, va más caliente que el aliento de dragón_. Es evidente que espera su turno con Lily. El alcohol que recorre el cuerpo recostado de Sirius no perdona que fije la vista en un punto concreto y el mareo empieza a ser considerable. La varita anuncia el veredicto: Sirius. Busca la reacción de James pero no encuentra decepción, tal y como esperaba. James, que sigue moviendo las rodillas como un niño pequeño esperando para abrir un regalo, ríe fuerte tirándose hacia atrás hasta tocar el suelo y vuelve como si tuviera un muelle en la espalda. A Lily se le desvanece el posado digno y empieza a divertirle todo lo que está ocurriendo, y Peter y la Slytherin hace rato que viven en una dimensión paralela donde cada roce y parpadeo alcanzan las proporciones irreales y desmesuradas propias de la adolescencia. 

Remus sonríe tímidamente tras el mordisqueo de esa uña a la que tortura desde hace un rato. El flequillo le cae sobre los ojos como en Herbología, cuando se concentra en meter los manojos de raíces en un tiesto diminuto. _Físicamente imposible._ Como la probabilidad de que en esta nueva tirada, Sirius salga ganando. Cuando la varita empieza a frenar, se le escapa un suspiro que acaba en un gruñido de desesperación y que hace que Lily diga _Ay, tranquilo Black, que tampoco somos unos adefesios._ Lily ha visto una grieta en su fachada que podría dejar entrever que está preocupado, que tiene expectativas y miedo a que no se cumplan. Tiene que actuar, y rápido. Entrelaza las manos y estira los brazos con las palmas hacia fuera, se atusa el pelo una vez más para que el flequillo le cubra un ojo y dice con la seguridad de un descendiente de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black: 

\- Bueno, igual después de esto os arrepentís de no haberme escogido como pareja para el baile. – Exhala la última calada del cigarro antes de apagarlo contra el suelo e intentar borrar con la mano (sin éxito) la marca que ha dejado en la piedra. Frota las manos. – Y vosotras también. 

Todos le ríen el chiste. La varita se para. Silencio. 

\- Uff, uff, ufff. – Alcanza a describir Peter.


	25. Chocolate and cigarettes

La mirada condescendiente de Sirius Black acaba en la varita, que apunta hacia un lugar impreciso entre Lily Evans y Remus Lupin. Si el mareo del alcohol le parecía una enemigo imbatible, el vértigo de la incertidumbre se le presenta como un Colacuerno Húngaro. Nadie se atreve a dictar sentencia. Si deciden que apunta a Lily, James saltará desde lo alto de la Torre antes de que puedan hacerle entrar en razón. Si deciden que apunta a Remus, puede abran la caja de pandora que una parte de Sirius se empeña en guardar en lo más hondo de su ser. 

\- Ostia, ¿qué es eso? – pregunta James señalando hacia arriba.  
\- ¿El qué? – sigue Remus.

Todos miran hacia el cielo. No hay nada. 

\- Ay, no sé, habrá sido una estrella fugaz. 

Peter se encoge un poco, se abalanza hacia James y achina los ojos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, tío? Normalmente, las visiones son síntoma de…   
\- ¿En serio, James? – le corta Remus, señalando con un golpe de cabeza la varita, que ahora le apunta claramente a él. – Sabíamos que el babeo constante te había matado alguna neurona, pero no que eras incapaz de seguir las normas de un juego durante más de diez minutos. 

Lupin no está enfadado, pero ha puesto el semblante serio de las rondas de prefectos, el que habla sin palabras sobre normas y límites y horarios y no permite ni un ápice de descontrol a no ser que él también salga ganando en algo. Sigue hablando lo que a Sirius le parece una eternidad y cuando éste se da cuenta de que lleva un rato con la boca abierta, mirándolo fijamente, traga saliva con sabor a whisky y cierra los ojos dos veces apretando mucho los párpados. Lunático vuelve a la carga:

\- No se puede tocar la varita y estaba clarísimo que apuntaba a Lily. 

Después Remus suspira y apoya una mano en el suelo. Sirius no sabe cuántos segundos han pasado, pero Remus ya está de pie. Dice que se va a la cama. Lily le toca el gemelo con la vista clavada en una de las piedras del suelo. La Slytherin se encoge de hombros y cuchichea con Peter; al parecer, van a intentar colarse en su Sala Común por algún rincón de las mazmorras que sin duda alguna Colagusano reproducirá al dedillo al día siguiente para incluirlo en el Mapa del Merodeador. 

James rechista y dice que _no, qué va_ , jura por las barbas de Merlín que no ha tocado nada (lo cual en realidad es la más pura verdad, porque no ha necesitado tocar la varita para moverla) y le dice que el whisky le ha subido a la cabeza. Lupin asiente con un _sí, seguro_ y le da un beso en la frente a Lily, por encima del flequillo, antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo. 

El fin repentino del juego no cambia el curso de la noche. Peter tiene la lengua demasiado ocupada con la Slytherin para darse cuenta de que el hechizo calefactor es cada vez más pequeño. James le pasa el brazo por encima a Lily, que ha cerrado los ojos y escucha atentamente, con una fina sonrisa, lo que éste le susurra en la oreja. El flequillo de Sirius baila el son de una brisa que le parece el huracán más despiadado de todos los tiempos. Decide que él también se retira. A nadie le sorprende. Se dan las buenas noches. Sirius se va. 

Baja, camina, cambia de torre, sube, pierde el equilibrio, se rasca los nudillos con una pared y apoyarse en otra le salva la vida. Gira el pomo con cuidado. Remus siempre es el primero en dormirse, por lo que le parece probable que ya esté más que ido. Susurra _Lumos_ con un golpe de varita suave. Sirius cree que apunta al suelo pero en realidad apunta a una cortina, a dos baúles y a su nariz. 

\- No estoy dormido. 

Sirius sólo acierta a contestar _Ah_ mientras se quita el collar y la camiseta, que empiezan a apresar todo lo que tiene aún por mostrar al mundo. No encuentra los pantalones del pijama y se queda en calzoncillos. Se sienta en la cama. Pasan mil horas en su cerebro y unos segundos en el plano terrenal. La mente en blanco, un nudo en la garganta y:

\- Siento que hayamos jugado a esa mierda, Lunático.   
\- No pasa nada.

Sirius Black no se mueve ni un centímetro. Vuelve a tener ganas de encenderse un cigarrillo, pero ya queda poca noche por delante y ésta es una de esas ocasiones en que su cuerpo le pide (a gritos) clemencia. De repente, un halo de clarividencia le cruza la mente.

\- Tu regalo.   
\- ¿Qué?

A cuatro patas, cruza la habitación hasta llegar a su baúl. Lo abre pegándole un manotazo al cierre y con toda la delicadeza que le permite su psicomotricidad fina en este momento, se acerca a la cama de Remus con un paquete que le tapa todo el pecho. 

\- ¿Qué es?  
\- Lo que necesitas ahora mismo. 

Remus ha salido de su refugio, se sienta en su cama y las cortinas encuadran la escena como uno de esos cuadros antiguos que decoran los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cuando abre el paquete, sobre sus piernas, aparece una bandeja que sostiene una réplica exacta del colegio en chocolate de Honeyduckes. O mejor dicho, al menos hasta cinco tipos de chocolates, porque en las torres se entremezclan los colores de manera surrealista, como si les estuviera dando el sol del atardecer. Un sol que parece que revitaliza el cansancio de un Lupin en las últimas, que resurge de las cenizas. Los dedos largos de pianista, de lector, de escritor y de bebedor de te se abren camino entre el film transparente que recubre el castillo y pellizca la punta de una de las torres. Se la mete en la boca y cierra los ojos.

\- Ven. – ordena Remus con una voz neutra.


	26. Slip

Remus vuelve a acostarse y a Sirius la inercia le lleva hacia allí sin cuestionar, sin tener que utilizar esas neuronas que le suplican piedad ante el dilema de beber más alcohol o caer inconsciente. Se transforma sin decir nada y Canuto sube a la cama de Remus Lupin, se enrosca cerca de su pecho y percibe la respiración agitada de un hombre lobo que simula estar relajado. Se recoloca, más cerca de la piel de Remus, girando sobre si mismo, buscando la manera de conectar con esas palpitaciones, con la sangre, con el otro animal que yace en esa cama. Entonces Remus habla con un hilillo de voz y lo deja petrificado:

\- No, así no. Hoy no. 

Canuto levanta el morro y se relame de ansiedad. Los agujeros del hocico se le achican y agrandan sin querer; huele en Remus el mismo whisky que él nota en la garganta. Es agradable. Remus se aparta un poco, dejando sitio para el otro humano que acaba de aparecer en el lugar del perro. 

\- Vale. – susurra Sirius muy bajito.

El dolor de sienes aumenta automáticamente y se acompasa con las palpitaciones, que le llegan hasta la campanilla. Al transformarse, ha quedado de espaldas a Remus y la parálisis es tal que no se atreve a mover un pelo; de eso se ocupa Remus, que aparta unos mechones de su nuca que le cosquillean la nariz. La desorbitada magnitud que alcanza el roce de los dedos de Lupin con su cabello le lleva a darse cuenta de que está viviendo una _puta fantasía_ , y le gustaría saber dónde se ha dejado la seguridad con la que piensa y se toca en sus ensoñaciones, cuando no tiene a Remus Lupin al lado _de verdad_. 

La respiración de Remus le hace dudar sobre si está despierto o no y la curiosidad hace que su cuerpo responda. Primero echando un vistazo hacia atrás que acaba siendo un fracaso, porque no llega a verle la cara. Después quedando totalmente bocarriba, aventurándose a mirar directamente hacia su lado. La punta de la nariz queda a pocos centímetros de la de Remus, que tiene los ojos cerrados. Su dedo meñique queda a pocos centímetros de los pantalones de pijama de Remus, que sobran en esa cama. Entonces Remus abre los ojos. Respira como si hubiera corrido de una punta a otra de campo de quidditch pero intenta rebajar la intensidad, como si no quisiera hacer mucho ruido. La mayor parte del cuerpo de Sirius ya no responde, pero da la _puta_ casualidad de que la lengua aún funciona, y encima, en un alarde de soberbia, decide que las órdenes del cerebro se las va a pasar por el forro. Sirius escupe: 

\- ¿Tú crees que esto es normal?

Sirius sabe que la está cagando, pero el empujón ya está dado. La bola de mierda va a ir creciendo a medida que baja veloz por una pendiente en la que no va a poder frenar. A la vez, se siente tan libre que la presión en las sienes pasa a un segundo plano y la cama le parece un lienzo sobre el que expresar todo lo que ha estado guardando desde hace ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Siete? Remus abre los ojos, pero no del todo. Los párpados, entornados, escuchan expectantes. 

\- Que la tenga así cada vez que me suspiras a la oreja.

Lupin levanta una ceja. Sirius vuelve a la carga:

\- Ahora mismo vamos a resolver esto como dos hombres. Follando.

La lengua Black no reconoce autoridad ninguna. Construye palabras sin supervisión que podrían acabar matando a su propietario pero al menos tiene la decencia de pronunciarlas en voz baja. Eso suaviza la gravedad de lo expuesto. Le gustaría recibir una respuesta inmediata y, a poder ser, bastante contundente. Tanto un beso como un puñetazo funcionarían. 

\- Shhht… - Sale de la boca de Remus. – Descansa y mañana hablamos. 

A Sirius la situación le parece de una seriedad fuera de lo racional y le gustaría gritar _ni mañana ni mañano_. Como una madre con demasiados hijos que no está para ostias, como esas personas que se cansan de esperar algo que les orbita desde hace años pero no pueden tocar. Hay una frase que su cerebro repite. _Estoy aquí. En bolas. En tu cama. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?_ Su lengua, envalentonada, sólo consigue emitir un gruñido del que Remus entiende más de lo que Sirius imagina. 

\- Te voy a quitar ese _shhht_ de la boca. – Articula la lengua de Sirius Black. 

Los párpados de Remus Lupin espabilan y los ojos se le abren como si hubiera visto a Severus Snape escribiendo su nombre con meado en una pared del Gran Comedor. 

\- Bueno, si quieres, claro. – Acierta a decir Sirius. 

Un pequeño suspiro que le viene de no sabe dónde es lo único que se oye. Entonces, Remus sonríe con sorna con la nariz y se lleva las manos a la cara mientras susurra:

\- Venga, ya vale. Como continúes así te mando a tu cama. O peor, a la de James. En serio, ya te puedes imaginar qué hacen ahí él y Lilly cuando no estamos en la habitación. 

Sirius no llega a verle la cara con nitidez, quizás por la oscuridad, quizás por la borrachera. Piensa en un chiste sobre lo que hacen James y Lily, _no, no me lo puedo imaginar. Enseñámelo tú._ pero se le atraganta y no lo dice en voz alta.

\- Me sabe mal – Sigue Remus – porque mañana por la mañana te vas a partir de risa escuchando esto y ni te acordarás. 

Sirius quiere gritar _No, no, no, joder. No es eso._ Gritarle en la cara, fuerte y muy cerca, hacer que se le abran los ojos y tener la sensación de que se va a caer dentro. Gritarle que no es una broma y explicarle sin palabras que meterse en esa cama ya no significa lo que significaba y que respirar el aire del mismo metro cuadrado, tampoco. Sin embargo, al sentirse incapacitado para llevar a cabo ninguna de esas opciones, opta por algo muchísimo más complicado: incorporarse y descender. 

Si alguien hubiera vivido en la mente de Sirius Black durante los últimos meses, habría esperado que en ese momento el mundo se le congelase. Que Sirius notara los aromas en el aire, recordara el preciso instante en que su cerebro da luz verde a sus capacidades motrices. Una escena en cámara lenta que dura mil años en la que se acerca a los labios de Remus, en que escudriña todos esas marcas de la cara que conoce con una minuciosidad fuera de lo común. Y entonces, _pam_. 

Sin embargo, Sirius cierra los ojos demasiado pronto, como Peter cuando no quiere cagarla con la chica de turno. Se encorva rápido y sus labios se precipitan hacia la comisura derecha de los labios de Remus en un torpe intento de demostrar la teoría que lleva intentando desarrollar toda la noche. Y justo a tiempo, como si de repente no hubiera bebido todo el whiskey de fuego que se supone que lleva dentro, Remus es capaz de pararlo con las manos en los hombros con reflejos de lobo.

\- Mañana – Repite Remus – te vas a partir escuchando esto y ni te acordarás. 

Boca arriba, Sirius se restriega los ojos con las yemas de los dedos. Se le escapa una risotada amarga que suena a tos perruna, a resaca anticipada. Cómo no se va a acordar mañana. 

Al otro lado de la puerta, varias risas se entremezclan. Se oye a alguien trasteando tras (o contra) la puerta, y Remus va a decir algo, pero Sirius ya sabe qué va a decir y se lo ahorra volviendo a su cama antes de que James y Lily entren, hechos una maraña, a la habitación. James mueve la varita sin palabras porque tiene la lengua ocupada y forma un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor. 

James y Lily se pierden tras las cortinas de la cama de Cornamenta y Sirius cierra los ojos justo en el instante en que nota cómo le empiezan a quemar tras los párpados. 

_Cómo coño no me voy a acordar del día en que Remus Lupin me rechazó_.


	27. Morning light

\- ¡Buenos días, cachorritos! – grita James al volver de su ducha matinal. Salta como un cervatillo encima de la cama de Sirius. 

Le cae encima como un peso muerto y Sirius gruñe a lo perro viejo.  
\- Joder, Cornamenta. El equilibrio te lo dejas para encima de la escoba, ¿no?

Exhala un gemido de cansancio y hastío y hace una pantomima teatral que acaba con la cabeza bajo la almohada. James se troncha en silencio y va a por las cortinas. 

\- Lunááááático… - Dice bajito con voz cantarina. Mete la cabeza y ambos brazos por una rendija de la fortaleza de tela granate y presiona el colchón varias veces como si su cuerpo fuera un muelle – Venga, venga, venga, venga.

En realidad es raro que Lupin se haya levantado aún. Es verdad que no tiene que preparar libros para ninguna asignatura, meterlos en ese macuto gastado que conserva desde primero, recordarles deberes o trabajos ni bajar a guardarles sitio en el Gran Salón para el desayuno. Quizás Remus no es el primero en despertar – la adrenalina de James supera la pereza de todos – pero siempre está listo a la hora precisa. Y ya huele a panecillos calientes de canela con pasas y pastel de zanahoria y chocolates variados y Lupin no ha salido de su cueva. 

James arruga la nariz. Mira a Peter, que se está lavando los dientes mientras decide si una camisa con dos días de uso es apta o no para afrontar un nuevo día de resaca. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, Peter levanta una ceja mientras se encoje de hombros y sigue frotando. James se acerca a la cama de Black y observa a Sirius a una distancia demasiado íntima, escudriñando cada rincón de su rostro en busca de pistas que le ayuden a descubrir el misterio que entraña esa resaca silenciosa. 

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – Susurra a menos de tres centímetros. 

Sirius abre los ojos, se sobresalta y le pega un empujón en las pantorrillas que no hace tambalear en ningún momento la persistencia de James. 

\- ¿De qué coño hablas? – Grita ahogando la voz. – Anda, sal de aquí. Que ya voy, joder. – Dice quejumbroso, como cuando le habla a Kreacher. - ¿No tienes ninguna Lily a la que a acosar?

A James se le encienden los órganos internos con mil cosquilleos y recuerda a Lily. Lily, que es tan fuerte como un roble cuando le pega esos cortes que le dejan sin habla. Lily, que es tan dulce que con un simple pestañeo podría ordenarle que bailara desnudo en la nieve de la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Lily, que reparte arrumacos cuando nadie más puede verlos y que hace que las piernas se le vuelvan gelatina. 

\- Colagusano, esa es perfecta. – anuncia, señalando la camisa que Peter sostiene con la mano derecha. – Aún no huele lo suficiente como para que no soporte estar a tu lado y no está lo suficientemente limpia como para llevarla a tu próxima cita con la Slytherin.   
\- Emma. – dice Peter con el cepillo aún en la boca. Cuando la cabeza le sale por el cuello de la camisa, las mejillas aparecen sonrojadas. – Emma Vanity.- Pronuncia con la boca ya liberada, y después manda el cepillo hacia el baño con un movimiento de varita.   
\- Aaaah, así que Emma, eeeh… – Canturrea Potter. Después lo coje por la manga de la camisa semi usada y hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando la escalera. – Vamos a ver si la encontramos. 

Sirius y Remus oyen alejarse los pasos de los otros dos con los ojos cerrados. Se quedan muy quietos hasta que los comentarios jocosos de James y las risas nerviosas de Peter se desvanecen del todo. El ambiente se torna espeso hasta que un gruñido de perro viejo lo destripa sin miramientos.

\- Dioooos… Mi cabeza.

No hay respuesta. 

\- ¿Remus?  
\- Qué.

La voz de Remus parece sacada de un pozo muy hondo. Y entonces un manotazo de recuerdos le hace retumbar la cabeza. Un terremoto cerebral deja a Sirius Black casi inconsciente, mirando al techo, con la boca abierta. Le vienen a la cabeza mil imágenes a toda velocidad: Hogwarts desde la moto. El roce de las manos de Remus contra el cuero de su chaqueta nueva. Fuegos artificiales. Una botella dando vueltas. La comisura de Remus, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Esas manos en los hombros, marcando la distancia correcta, como una verdad universal. _Quién cojones besa a su mejor amigo. Nadie toca a su mejor amigo. Nadie se enamora de su mejor amigo._

Cuando despierta del trance, Remus ya está en el baño lavándose los dientes. Ha cambiado el pijama por una camisa (que en algún momento fue blanca) a medio abrochar, y de espaldas parece mayor, más consciente de todo, más responsable. 

\- Oye, anoche…  
\- Estábamos borrachos. 

El corte es inmediato pero aún no sangra. Se zanja el tema. Se visten y asean. Sirius se hace un moño con un toque de varita. Bajan a desayunar. Dumbledore les guiña un ojo cuando se cruzan sus miradas. Las risas son justas, tímidas y casi imperceptibles. James se esfuerza en resucitar sus almas como si le fuera la vida en ello. Peter narra su parte de la noche y se explaya con tal tipo de detalles que acaban descubriendo que en Slytherin hay un club secreto de chicas a las que les pone Quejicus. Sirius hace un par de chistes bastante malos y luego anuncia que se vuelve a la cama. Cuando sale del gran salón, James se levanta para seguirle pero la mano de Peter le agarra la manga de la camisa. 

\- No, tío.   
\- ¿Qué haces, Colagusano?  
\- Lleva el moño.  
\- El moño. – se sorprende James.  
\- Sí, el moño de no molestar.  
\- ¿Qué…? El moño de no moles… ¿De dónde has sacado tal mierda?  
\- A veces puedes saber cómo está por cómo se peina. Es verdad, no falla. Yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que me lo contó Lunático.  
\- Me voy un rato a la biblioteca. – Les corta Remus sin más explicaciones, como si no estuviera en el mismo plano existencial. 

Sirius no se mete en la cama. Corre hacia el Sauce Boxeador como en plena noche de luna llena, como si se hubiera dejado al lobo suelto con tres nuevos de primero intentando acariciarlo. Cuando llega a la Casa de los Gritos, sube directo al primer piso y cae de rodillas encima del colchón que aún no han recogido desde la última luna. Da puñetazos al colchón, que automáticamente reduce su vida útil unos cuantos años. Y grita. A pleno pulmón, sacando frustración con trazas de alcohol y adrenalina. Después, él y su dolor de cabeza caen rendidos, exhaustos ante el recuerdo de lo irremediablemente compartido que ya no se puede cambiar. El colchón huele A ÉL.

Justo cuando el corte de Remus empieza a sangrarle y los ojos le vuelven a hervir de rabia, el crujir de las escaleras le corta la respiración. Quien sea que sube lo hace con la ligereza del que no quiere molestar y Sirius, con un hilo de voz inseguro, no puede evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Remus?


End file.
